Dragon Ball UA: Multiverse Fights
by ltj056
Summary: With the Omni-Kings bored, they decided to have fighters from the Tournament Of Power fight. Who will win? Who will lose? Find out, here at Multiverse Fights!
1. Beginning

**Hey everybody! Welcome to Multiverse Fights, where I'll put some of the fighters from the Tournament Of Power against each other in one-on-one battles! Fair warning, there will be spoilers for future stories here. This is more or less a for fun thing, but I want to give a logical prologue. Enough said! Let's us begin!**

In a blue room with white pillars, there was the two Zenos playing a game where they flick planets into each other. The one on the left (Present Zeno) decided to talk, "Are you board too?"

The one on the right (Future Zeno) nodded, "It's just not as fun after watching the tournament."

"Why don't we have another one?"

"Yeah, it sounds like fun!"

"I believe that doing so would be an inefficient idea." Walked in the Grand Priest, "You have to remember your promise to Son Goku. You would allow the erased Universes to be merge with U7, if they could raise their mortal level to an efficient level in five years. Holding another tournament would only slow down their progression."

Both the Zenos looked upset, "Awww. Can we give them more time? Pleeeaaaaassssseeee."

"If that is your condition, consider it arranged. I shall go to U7 and inform the gods of this new tournament. Shall it be the same as the Tournament Of Power?"

The two Zenos went 'hmm' for a moment. Then Present Zeno raised his hand, "We're going to make it one at a time."

Grand Priest frowned, "That would slow down their progress too greatly. I recommend doing three fights simultaneously."

Future Zeno jumped up, "Yeah!"

Present Zeno jumped up as well, "Sounds like fun!"

Grand Priest smiled, "Very well, I will make the arrangements."

The two Kings started to circle each other, "YAY!"

Grand Priest chuckled and walked out of the room, 'I only hope that the deities are not to busy with their duties."

 **-Universe Seven-**

A purple cat man, who was wearing a blue, egyptian style outfit, was currently eating a monstrously long line of food. It had anything you could name. From pizza, to cake, to rice balls, to jelly filled donuts, to noodles and that's not even naming them all. Next to him, was a woman with blue hair and eyes, wore a white, short-sleeved shirt that showed her cleavage, a red scarf, and jeans. She bowed next to him "Lord Beerus is everything to your liking?"

Beerus finished eating some form of ice cream and smirked, "Why yes Bulma, it is."

"I want to say that you are the greatest God Of Destruction and that I am nothing, but a pathetic mortal. I am the ignormus and the nickom bop."

"I am glad to hear you finally admit to my authority."

Bulma started to move closer to him, causing him to look move over, "Do you want to know my greatest wish?"

Beerus started to look uncomfortable, then Bulma cupped his face "My greatest wish is to wake up."

Beerus now just looked confused, "W-what?"

"Lord Beerus, wake up!"

Beerus shot awake and found himself in his grey pajamas. He looked up to see a blue skinned man with stuck up white hair, was wearing a red and black outfit, and was holding a staff. Beerus grew an annoyed look, "Dammit Whis! I was having a nice dream!"

Whis bowed, "Apologies my lord. But the meeting between the Gods Of Destruction is today."

Beerus groaned, "Why do we have these meetings?"

"Lord Belmond and Mosco were quite insistent that we do everything it takes to raise U7's mortal level before the five year time is up."

"Fine, I'll get up."

Beerus changed into his GoD uniform and made his way to the platform, where Whis was waiting on him, "That took less time than usual."

"Let's just get the meeting over with."

Beerus just grabbed Whis and the two of them were on there way to the meeting. Whis turned to Beerus, "I must admit, I never would have expected this situation to be the outcome of the tournament."

Beerus groaned, "What were those idiots thinking? We could have just made the universes separate and then make it their problem."

"Then we would still have to worry about being erased simply because of our low mortal level. Besides, I see this as a wonderful opportunity."

Beerus gave him a deadpan stare, "You're getting kicks out of this, aren't you?"

Whis laugh, "A little bit Milord, but this is a good chance for our universe to grow more prosperous than before."

"I'm just wondering if it's worth working with them."

"I trust it will be."

They arrived at a large multicolored sphere and entered through it. They were drifting through a dark blue tunnel, "I'll give Belmond this much, he knows how to arrange a meeting place."

"That he does."

They exited the tunnel and came into a room, similar to the one where the exhibition matches took place. Which was a blue room with platforms and white pillars. Beerus looked around to see who else was there. The other GoDs who were there was U2, U3, U9, and U11. U2's GoD was a woman who was wearing a green variant of the GoD uniform and the Angel wore a yellow variant of the Angels uniform, as well as having long hair. U9's GoD was a short man with a red beard and was wearing a purple variety of the God uniform with a white shirt and the Angel had short hair and was wearing a blue variant of the Angels uniform. U11's GoD was a tall, but skinny man wearing clowns make up, had red hair in an afro and was wearing a multicolored variant of the GoD uniform. His Angel was a woman with long pigtails and was wearing a purple variant of the Angels uniform. They all turned to Beerus and Whis, U11's GoD was especially annoyed, "What took you so long?"

Beerus gave an annoyed look back, "Got here before Champa and Quitela did, didn't I? So don't start crap with me over it Belmond!"

U2's GoD just gave him a neutral expression, "It is not beautiful to arrive late. In fact, it is one of the ugliest things you can do!"

"Can it with the beauty already, Helles!" He turned to U9, "Do you have anything to add to this Sidra?!"

"I actually arrived just before you did, so it would be hypocritical to call you out."

Before anyone could continue, Champa and Vados appeared with U10's GoD, who was a pink, elephant-like man and wearing an orange variant of the GoD uniform, and Angel, who was a little girl with a ponytail and wearing a purple variant of the Angels uniform. Beerus turned to U10's GoD, "I was expecting you last Rumsshi."

Rumsshi looked annoyed by the statement, "What does that mean?!"

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"

They both turned to Mosco and Kampara, "Lord Mosco says 'What Beerus means is, that your laziness makes him and Champa look proactive.'"

"HEY!" Both the GoDs screamed.

"What's all the noise?!" Everyone turned to see Quitela, the small and yellow mouse GoD of U4, and Cognic, the curved hair Angel of U4.

"It is nothing of importance." Belmond answered, "Now, let us begin the meeting."

The Angel's staffs glowed and displayed a hologram of the universe. It mostly displayed solar systems planets that were either blue or red. Belmond spoke up, "The red planets are the ones that are bringing down our mortal level. While the blue ones are helping it."

"How were you able to acquire this information?" Asked Sidra.

"The Kais were able to scout and form a conclusion on which was which. I'll have Marcarita explain the situation."

Marcarita hovered to the center of the room, "As you all no doubt know, we have sent some of the warriors from the tournament to deal with the issues of these problems."

Vados spoke up, "I still think we should have put more consideration into the fighters we sent."

U10's Angel looked at her, "What do you mean?"

Vados turned to her, "While we have sent some capable fighters to the right place, I fear that some fighters might not have been given the right mission."

"Like who?"

Vados was silent for a moment. Leaving way to an obvious transition.

 **-Random Ass Planet System-**

A one eyed, blue goblin, a skeleton with a crown, and a man wearing a black shirt, a blue shirt underneath, and blonde messed up hair were all sitting at a table in a space bubble listening to someone. Vegeta was finishing up a speech, "And that's why you should embrace your warrior heritage and have more pride in your war."

The blue goblin just gave him a weird glance, "Aren't you supposed to be stopping our war?"

The man gave him a weird look, "Don't make him repeat himself. We need our war to continue, so we can make more explosions."

The skeleton said nothing because, well, no vocal cords. Vegeta didn't change his look, "King Bichael May is correct. Take pride in your battles!"

The goblin had an ecstatic look, "Your right! I'm going to murder you both, but I'm now going to do it with my head held high!"

The goblin took out a sword, as Bichael took out a stick of dynamite and the skeleton didn't move. Vegeta got up and started to fly away, "My work here is done."

 **-GoD Meeting Room-**

"That, Cus, is one of the examples." Said Vados.

"Oh."

Belmond coughed, "Anyway, we should have-"

Before he could continue, a portal opened and Grand Priest came through it. Everyone was shocked and the GoDs bowed in respect. Grand Priest bowed in a apologetic matter, "I apologize for interrupting your meeting."

Whis spoke up, "There is no need. We were just discussing the state of the U7."

"Very well. Lord Zenos has declared that he would like to witness more battles between the warriors of other universes."

Beerus glanced up, "Do you mean another tournament?"

Grand Priest shook his head, "No, he merely desires to witness more warriors from the tournament battle one another in one on one battles. Similar to what happened with the exhibition matches."

Belmond rose up, "What are the requirements?"

"There will only be three fights and each universe can take one or more fighters."

Everyone was silent for a moment, but Marcarita spoke up, "This will take place on the Tournament Of Power stage, yes?"

"Yes and it will take place in five hours. I will see you there." He said, before leaving through a portal.

Beerus started to freak out, "FIVE HOURS!"

Champa was freaking out as well, "That isn't near enough time!"

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"

"Lord Mosco says, 'We should have prepared fighters in case something like this happened!'"

Cus raised her arms into the air, "YAY! More fighting!"

Everyone turned to her with dead expressions, "What?"

The Angel of U2 spoke up, "Thank you for that sister. We just need to find fighters that are not on a mission."

He rose his staff and displayed a list of fighters. Some of them were red pictures and some were blue, "The red shows the fighters on missions and the blue shows the ones that can help us."

Helles shot up, "Beautiful work Sour!" 

Sour arranged the fighters from their universe and the GoDs looked at their universes. Beerus was looking at some of the selection and looked in horror. Goku and Vegeta were still on missions. Champa noticed this and laughed, causing Beerus to turn to him annoyed, "Why are you laughing? You only have one fighter."

Champa looked to see that Beerus was right. The only fighter available was Dr. Rota, "Come on!"

Vados shrugged, "Regretfully so, everyone else is currently on missions and Frost is nowhere to be found."

Beerus turned back to his list and saw that Tien, a tall man with a third eye and wearing formal attire, was available. Whis looked at the list, "It would appear that Tien will be our representative."

Helles was looking through the list and saw that most of U2 was currently away, "My maidens are no doubt doing a beautiful job spreading love throughout this universe."

 **-Far, Far Away-**

A young woman, who had a pink dress, black stocking, green hair, and blue eyes, was with a woman, who had a pink track uniform, blond hair, and blue eyes. They were facing a blue-skinned man, who was wearing metal armor that covered his entire body and helmet with horns on it. The man had a sword and shield out and was staring them down, "You really expect me to surrender, just because you two say it is for the universe."

The blond woman shot him an annoyed look, "Yes, because you'll die if you don't."

The man laughed, "There is nothing that can kill Baka The Notarin!"

Baka pointed his sword at the two ladies, "Your reason for conquering the universe is nothing compared to mine. You see it started when I was a wee lad-"

"Look, I'm only doing this for the money and my family. So, surrender or I kill you." She said nonchalantly.

There was an awkward silence in the area, then the green haired girl turned to her, "18, I think that you could have worded it better. Let me handle this."

She walked toward Baka, held her hands on her chest, and a pink, heart filled background appeared behind her, "Baka, my name is Brianne De Chateau. Maiden of Love and personal partner to Lady Helles. I implore you to find the love in you to resolve this peacefully and beautifully"

"What's your deal?" Said Baka, causing Brianne to look at him weird.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you constantly babble on about love like that?" He gave her an annoyed look.

Brianne gave him an enraged look, "You dare mock the very thing that has elevated U2 to its glory?!"

"Must be a very annoying universe." He smirked.

Everything was silent for a moment, then Brianne fired a heart shaped beam that completely incinerated Baka. 18 gave her a mocking look, "I think you could have handled that better."

"Oh, shut up."

 **-GoDs Meeting Room-**

"Since Vikal is available, I will choose her."

Rumsshi was going through his options, however the only decision he had was a young woman with butterfly wings and wore mostly blue clothing. Rumsshi was rubbing his head in annoyance, "Lilibeu, why did it have to Lilibeu?"

Mosco was searching through the available warriors and decided on Koitusukai. Belmond was glancing at the three fighters that were available. One was a blue-skinned man with a thin cut beard and hair. The second was a purple skinned woman with purple hair. The last one was a bald, blue-skinned alien with red eye. Belmond pressed the one with the purple woman on it, 'This is not a Jiren or Toppo level problem, so I can relax.'

Quitela only had two fighters. Caway, who was a green skinned alien wearing royal clothing with a cape, or Shantsa, who was a small blue-alien with red cheeks,"I suppose Caway will do nicely."

Sidra, like Quitela, only had two fighters. One was a green man with bat wings and the other one was a little rabbit girl wearing an orange shirt and hat. Sidra was having deep consideration, "Roselle or Sorel."

He struck his beard for a moment, then pressed on Roselle's picture. Then they all went to get their fighters.

 **-Earth/Four And Three Quarter Hours Later-**

In a dojo in the mountains, a group of young people in green gi were standing in a martial art position. Some of them had a slight white aura, while others didn't. Tien was standing in front of them all, "Focus your energy and let your Ki flow through you."

Beerus and Whis appeared behind him, causing him to turn around with a shocked look on his face, "Lord Beerus, what are you doing here?"

Whis answered, "Lord Zeno had decided to hold exhibition matches and you are only available fighter we have to represent U7."

Tien sighed, "Fine, I'll fight in this exhibition match."

He turned to his students, "Remember to practice your stance!"

Tien walked over to the two deities and Whis teleported them to the World Of Void. When they arrived, Tien noticed the other warriors, "These are warriors from the Tournament Of Power."

Whis walked next to him, "My father was quite insistent that the warriors would be from the tournament."

They were about to continue, when the Zenos appeared, "Hello everyone! Thank you for coming! Let's have some fun!"

The Zenos sat on their thrones, as the Grand Priest ascended, "Everyone, we will now decided the first two fighters!"

A holographic fighter board appeared above the Zenos with pictures that displayed the fighters. "This screen will randomly choose the fighters! Now, begin!"

The pictures that displayed the fighters started to glow and started to randomly flicker on and off. The pictures kept this up, until they stopped on two fighters. The two fighters were Vikal and Lilibeu, "The fighters will be Vikal of U2 and Lilibeu of U10!"

Helles turned to Vikal, "Battle beautifully VIkal, the power of love is with you!"

Vikal nodded, "Yes Lady Helles, I will win!"

Rumsshi grabbed Lilibeu and shook her hard, "Remember to fly this time!"

Lilibeu broke free, "Okay! I get it!"

They both flew down and looked at eachother. Vikal got into position to pose, much to Lilibleu confusion, "What are you doing?"

Vikal didn't answer, but spun around eloquently, then extended her wings out and thrust her arms into the air, "I am Vikal, knight of love and dreams!"

She pointed at Lilibeu "Prepare yourself!"

Lilibeu just looked confused, but got over it and got into a fighting position. The Grand Priest rose his hand in the air, "Ready,"

Then threw it down, "Begin!"

 **And that's that! So in the first battle, we will have Vikal, the biggest disappointment of the arc! Versus Lilibeu, the first one knocked off! Figured I show these two some love. I mean they are both popular among fans. This will probably be my most updated story, with this being nothing more than an excuse to make cool fights happen and probably being easiest on me. This is, probably, going to be a this story only thing, but I will take request for fights after the first three battles. If anyone wants me to talk about the fighters of the chapter at the end author notes, I'll do it if enough people want to see it. Anyway, I should have the first fight up by the end of the day or tomorrow. But I guess that depends on how my day goes I guess. Anyway, I hope to see you next time and as always constructive criticism is welcomed.**


	2. Vikal VS Lilibeu

**Hey everybody! Welcome to the first fight of Multiverse Fights! In one corner we have Vikal, the one U2 character nobody hates! And in this corner, we have Lilibeu, the first out! Enough talk, let's do this!**

Vikal was on the offensive, with Lilibeu barely dodging. The GoDs and other fighters had to admit, with this curbstomp they wanted it to end so they can progress to the next match. Vikal landed a good hit on Lilibeu, causing her fall back. Lilibeu flapped her wings and glowed with a blue aura. She started to blitz towards Vikal, who was able to barely dodge the attack. Lilibeu just looked annoyed, "Curses, I'll get you this time!"

She turned to try and attack Vikal again, "Do not think love can be bested so easily!"

Vikal's wings glowed a bright pink, "Loving Winds!"

She flapped her wings and created a wind strong enough to throw Lilibeu off her course and crash into the arena, causing an explosion from her attack. Lilibeu survived, but the crash had caused enough damage for it to show. Vikal flew down, "I will give you a decision. Forfeit or I will throw you off the arena."

Lilibeu was struggling to get up and started to flap her wings, "I allowed myself to be the first to be thrown off in the tournament. I have something to make up for."

She started to surround herself in the blue aura again and charged towards Vikal, whose wings were starting to glow again, "Loving Winds!"

The attack started again, however Lilibeu wasn't altered like before and pushed through the attack. She managed to crash into Vikal, causing massive, blue explosion. Lilibeu emerged from the cloud and was too tired to continue flying, land on the ground with a thud. She was panting from exhaustion, "Took all the energy I had, but I did it."

Helles looked on in terror, "Vikal!"

Sour didn't change demeanor, "It would seem her opponent has went too far."

Cus was clapping happily, "Way to go Lilibeu!"

Rumsshi was surprised, "I was expecting her to be finished with the first attack."

Before anything else happened, a massive gust of wind pushed away all the smoke and Lilibeu. Vikal descended to the ground, completely covered in bruises and her ponytail undone, showing her hair goes down to where her wings are, "You are strong, but in the face of love your power is nothing!"

She charged a red Ki blast from her hand and fired. Lilibeu was too drained to dodge it and was knocked off the arena in the explosion, causing her to appear next to Rumsshi. The Grand Priest descended, "Lilibeu of U10 has been eliminated! The winner is Vikal of U2!"

Vikal raised her left leg back and put her hands in position of a heart, "Love is victorious!"

Lilibeu sighed, "I really am a disgrace."

Rumsshi stood up and pointed at her, "Right you are! You couldn't even dodge an open attack like that!"

Cus rubbed her shoulders, "It's okay. You did better than you did in the tournament."

Lilibeu closed her eyes and smiled, "Thank you, Lady Cus. I just hope the others are doing better than me."

Cus looked at her staff, "Nobody has reported back yet, but we can still have a welcome back party!"

"Yes, we will have a muscle building party and make more dance videos!"

"YAY!"

 **-System Of Former U6-**

A green skinned man with white hair, wore brown pants, and didn't wear a shirt was fighting with a red skinned man with black hair, blue shirt, and black pants, against a multitude of different alien races. From purple being with large heads and purple spots to multi colored humanoid beings. The green man had just knocked off a few of the men, but was about to blindsided by one of the pirates. Fortunately, the red man punched the pirate and knocked him out, "Watch yourself, Obuni. These pirates are not unlike those from U10."

Obuni nodded, "Indeed Rubalt, Their tactics are about as predictable. Not worthy of my echos."

They were interrupted by the small civilians, they were white like marshmallows and wore what appeared to be normal clothing, their eyes were black like skeletons. A young one with the voice of a woman spoke up, "Thank you. Those pirates have been attacking us for months."

"You are most welcome." Replied Obuni.

Botamo landed next to them, holding pirates with his arms putting them down, "That takes care of them. Now can we go back?"

Rubalt turned to him, "Patience Botamo. We still have to give these people guidance."

"Fine. What now?"

Obuni thought for a moment, "We could loan them some technological advice."

Rubalt shot him a look that said 'really?' "Obuni, we didn't have technology that connected our universe. What can we give them?"

"Botamo, do you know anything?"

Botamo shook his head, "Nah, we didn't connect our planets either."

Obuni pondered for a moment, "We will have to allow fighters from U3 or one of the Kais to do this task."

Obuni turned to the citizens, "I don't know when, but expect a few fighters to bear advice to you. This is the best way you can repay us."

The woman from before bowed, "We will."

Obuni smiled, "Thank you."

Rubalt walked to him, "We should be heading back bet the family is getting worried about you."

Obuni laughed, "You are right. Let's head back to the ship."

They all waved goodbye and headed back to their ship.

 **-World Of Void-**

Vikal was being healed by Sour and Helles was assisting her with her pony-tail, "You performed beautifully out there Vikal. Sanka will no doubt be proud when she gets back."

Vikal smiled and her fully purple eyes died down, revealing her real yellow eyes, "Thank you Lady Helles. I have to admit, I wasn't expecting her to be that strong."

They looked over to U10's area and saw that Lilibeu was being scolded by Rumsshi. Helles frowned, "What a waste of beautiful talent. We could use one like her on the knights."

Vikal perked up at that, "Maybe I could teach her the ways of love. With the power she showed, she has potential."

Helles smiled, "The only way to make a truly beautiful universe is to forge lovely bonds. After the exhibition, we will ask her."

Vikal turned to her, "By the way, has Sanka or any of the others reported back yet?"

Before Helles could answer, Sour spoke up, "Brianne has reported that she and 18 were successful in dealing with the barbarian from U10. Nothing from any of the others however."

Vikal frowned, "Oh."

Helles hugged Vikal, "Do not fear Vikal. There is no doubt that Sanka will return home. Though I do hesitate about who she was sent with."

 **-Remnant Of U9-**

A blue skinned woman wearing a dark blue mask, tracksuit with green, and had blue hair, tail, and red eyes, was chasing after a group of blue skinned men wearing thug wear and using rocket launchers through a jungle. She was using the trees as a jumping point to gain lean on them. Despite some using rocket launches to slow her down, she almost had them, "Prepare to be prey to Kakunsa!"

She pounced and was about attack them, when a red Ki blast hit them and created an explosion that pushed her back. She gave an annoyed look at a red wolf man wearing only a cape and boots, "I almost had them for prey Basil!"

Basil just rolled his eyes, "Listen kitty. I don't care if you had them or not. Big bros orders were to deal with these guys. Not feed them to a lady who makes Lavenda and Hop look tame."

Kakunsa powered down, turning into a young woman with brown hair and eyes, wearing a blue dress, gloves, and shoes, "First, prey is a subjective term for people I want to fight. Second, I am way more sane than those two."

"Whatever, we still have some thugs left to deal with. You can make prey out of them."

Sanka growled, "We are not done with this talk!"

 **-World Of Void-**

The Grand Priest ascended, "Now that the first battle is done, we will now decide the second battle!"

The pictures started to flicker again between the fighters. Leaving way to this outing narration.

 _With the first battle of the Multiverse Fights over, we now see the fighters of the next round being chosen. Who will it be? You decide! Who will win? The Author decides! Find out how it will go, next time on Multiverse Fights!_

 **And that's that! Let me get something out of the way, Gamasaras is going to be a bug like Damon. I have gotten this question twice now and I wanted to clear things up. I have to admit, there is more story here than I thought would be. That's not a bad thing, it's just surprising to me. Anyway, vote for who you want to fight next on my author page. See you next time and as always, CC is welcomed.**


	3. Roselle VS Rota

**Hey everybody! I got this done quicker than I hoped I would, because I have had a completely uninterrupted chance to work on it. Well that and I was almost done with it before today anyway. Let me clear this up. Whenever something takes me longer to finish than I say, it is because the story is longer than I thought or because life. Usually both for me. Anyway a bit of a heads up. This chapter is mostly going to be an overview of how the other U6 fighters are doing. This is because Rota is shown to be really weak. Both in the show and my stories, so the fight is going to be a nasty curbstomp. Enough talk, let's start!**

The display kept flickering between fighters. The two fighters it stopped on was Roselle and Rota, much to the dismay of Champa, "WHY?!" 

Vados sighed, "If you weren't so eager to show up the other universes with our best fighters, maybe this wouldn't be an issue Millord."

"Where did we send everyone?!"

 **-U4 Remants-**

In a ruined city with almost destroyed building, Cabba and Katopesla were chasing after a group of gold robots with red visors and blasters. They were being fired upon by the machines and were forced to take cover in a nearby building. Katopesla looked out and saw that they were getting away, "We cannot let the Golden Brigade escape. Comrade Cabba, I will divert their attention and you will finish them off!"

"But their blast almost got us, how will you not be destroyed?"

"Do not worry, I have a way!"

His belt started to change letters and stopped at a white A, "Mode Change!"

The blue of Katopesla's suit turned white and a white A formed where the P was, "Flowing Agility Mode!"

He jumped out of the building and started to run after the GB, who started to open fire on him. However, he was able to effortlessly dodge them, "In Agility Mode, my agility is increased three hundred fold!"

The brigade fired again, but he ducked under the blast and got back to running. They were about open fire fire again, however they saw Cabba charging a purple beam, "Galick…"

They were about to fire at Cabba, causing Katopesla's belt to shift again, "Mode Change!"

His belt changed to a purple C and he gained purple and a purple C, "Word Ending Caliber Mode!"

His hands glowed purple, "In Caliber Mode, my long range capabilities are increased by three hundred!"

He fired a brigade of purple blast at them, causing them to turn away and give Cabba an opening, "...Gun!"

Cabba fired a large purple beam that consumed the majority of the GB, while Katopesla's blast took care of the remaining machines. Cabba landed next to Katopesla, who extended his fist to him, "What are you doing?"

Katopesla took his hand back and took off his helmet, "Don't teenagers usually do these things called 'fist bumps' when they complete missions?"

Cabba just shrugged his shoulders.

 **-U6 Namek-**

Saonel and Pirina were currently fighting monsters, similar to the one they fought when Champa found them, with a namekian, who wore a purple gi, white cape and tunic, and was a brighter green than them. Pirina fired a blast from his mouth which destroyed one of them completely, while Saonel was slicing through three of them with his Ki Blade. The other namekian was charging a beam from his finger tips, "Special Beam Cannon!"

He pointed his hand to two of the monsters and pierced clean through them, killing them instantly. Pirina flew up to him and put his hand on his shoulder, "Excellent work brother Piccolo."

"We're not done yet. We still need to clear out the rest of the monsters and get your planet connected to the rest of the galaxy."

An old man's voice in his head spoke up, 'We should consider calling you the ultimate party pooper.'

A younger man's voice also spoke up, 'Yeah seriously, you need to lighten up."

'Shut up Kami. Shut up Nail.'

 **-U3 Remants-**

Caulifla was sitting in a orange lobby with Monna, a blue skinned fat woman with blue pigtails wearing an orange jumpsuit. Caulifla put her hands in her hair and screamed, "How much longer will this take?!"

Monna turned to her, "I know right? For the most technologically advance universe, they sure take their time with business meetings."

An orange alien with blue eyes, a green spot on his head, and blue pants sighed, "Why did you two get sent with me?"

Caulifla gave him a blank look, "Because ,Rampana, the fat guy wanted to show me off and make sure your ass doesn't get killed."

"One, my name is Rabanra. Second, your GoD just wanted to upstage the others. How unsightly."

Monna just shot him a confused look, "I thought you guys didn't care about looks anymore."

"No, we just accepted that beauty wasn't need for love to be true."

 **-U9 Remant-**

Magetta was using some of his lava to melt garbage that was surrounding a town, while Narirama was currently destroying a mountain of garbage with his chest laser. The blue skinned **(Why does this multiverse have so many blue skinned species?)** people were given detonators to help clear out the trash. After clearing out some of the mountains, the leader, who had a beard and wore a trash robe, "Thank you. Now we can expand our village and grow crops again. Like we did many years ago."

Magetta raised his hands to the air and gave a cheerful smile, "Choo-po!"

 **-U2 Remant-**

Kale and a orange fat man with a mustache wearing the Pride Trooper uniform were sitting in a ship owned by a young girl, who was wearing a yellow overcoat, white hat, and glasses, and was piloted by an old man wearing a cape, white and red helmet, red uniform, and white gloves and boots, to a rather broken down planet system. The orange man turned to Kale, "Are you certain that you do not want to be with your partner Kale? It is not too late to return."

Kale smiled, "Thank you Toppo, but no. I want to show sis that she doesn't have to worry about me."

The old man man in front of them turned around, "A very lovely desire, Madam Kale. But we are almost at our destination."

Toppo turned to him, "Let us go over the objective once more, Zarubuto."

Zarubuto nodded and turned to the girl beside him, "Lady Roas, what is our goal?"

Su Roas smiled and pulled up an orange hologram, "Our mission is to bring life back to this deserted planet and allow it to grow lovely and beautifully."

Kale looked confused, "Then why are we here?"

"To help us destroy the loveless creatures that still roam the planet."

Kale was confused, so Zarubuto spoke up, "What Lady Roas means is, that you and Toppo will assist us in defeating the monsters on this world. Then, we can allow this planet to be colonize.

Kale smiled, "I will do my best."

 **-U11 Remant-**

Hit, Goku, and a tall grey man, wearing the Pride Trooper uniform, were fighting against an armada of slime like creatures. Each one in varying color and size. Hit used his time-skip ability, then fired blast through the creatures. Hit deactivated the time-skip and the creatures developed holes in their bodies. Hit was about to finish the creatures off, but the grey man grabbed his arm and fired a strange device into their bodies. The creatures were shrunken into the machines and the man glared at Hit, "We do not kill."

Hit glared back, "I don't care for your principles."

Goku punched another creature between them and jumped in between them, "Not very strong. Hey Hit, Jiren! Did you two fight any strong ones?"

The two just looked at each other.

 **-World Of Void-**

Champa was screaming into a pillow that Vados summoned for him. Meanwhile, Rota jumped down to the arena, "Fear not, Lord Champa! I will be victorious!"

On U9's section, Sidra was telling a plan to Roselle for victory, "Judging from Champa's depression, this warrior must be weak. However, stay on guard for any unusual techniques."

Roselle flapped his wings, "You can count on me Lord Sidra."

He flew down to the arena, leaving Sidra and Mojito alone, "Milord, do you think that Roselle will be victorious?"

"I do not sense much power coming from that warrior. Roselle's speed and techniques should be enough for him."

Sidra was quiett after that, "Have any of U9's warriors reported back?"

Mojito looked at his staff, "Only that the Trio De Dangers and the warriors sent with them are doing excellently against the gangs running rampant."

Roselle landed on the arena and faced Rota, "You look like a small fry. Are you sure you don't want to just surrender?"

Rota put on a game face, "You dare insult me. I shall show you why I am called Doctor!"

He pointed at Roselle, who was just confused, "Why are you called Doctor?"

"Come find out."

The Grand Priest raised his hand into the air, "Ready,"

He lowered his hand, "Begin!"

Roselle flew towards Rota at top speeds, grabbing him and prepared to throw him off the arena. Many on the benches just looked bored. Sidra was cheering, "That's it Roselle! Throw him off the arena!"

Rota, after panicking for a moment, tried to fire a Ki Blast on Roselle's back and caused him to fall down onto the arena floor. Rota almost fell off, but grabbed onto the edge and was barely able to pull himself up. Roselle got up and was clearly angered about what just happened, "Ya know, I wanted to make this painless. Be a nice guy, but you just pissed me off!"

Black energy began to gather in his hands, "Shadow Crusher!"

Energy blast shaped like bats, fired from his hands and blast Rota clean off the arena. Rota appeared next to Champa, who was ,understandably, anger, "Come on!"

The Grand Priest just descended, "Rota of U6 has been eliminated. The winner is Roselle of U9!"

Roselle was laughing trumpetly, "That'll show the rest of you! Look out for U9!"

Champa was angerlily scolding Rota, "One fighter, ONE! And you couldn't even beat him!"

Vado spoke up, "I am inclined to agree with you Milord. Had it been any other warrior from U6, Roselle would have been completely outmatched."

Roselle was able to hear what she said with his ears and flew over to them, "What do you mean by that?!"

"Rota was just a mortal that Fuwa found on Godbook. Had it been an actual warrior, you would have been completely annihilated." She replied cheerfully.

Roselle was completely shocked by this news, "But-"

Champa kicked him over to Sidra, "Go to your universe!"

Rota spoke up, "Aren't we all from the same universe now?"

"I must agree with Rota. It would be illogical to judge based on the universe."

Champa, for once not seeing a way to argue with that, just shut up and sat down. The Grand Priest turned to the fighter board, "Let us decide the next fighters!"

The pictures flickered between Tien, Koitsukai, Cocotte, and Caway. The two pictures stopped on Tien and Koitsukai, "Tienshinan of U7! And Koitsukai of U3!"

Beerus turned to Tien, "Don't lose."

"Thanks for the encouragement." He replied sarcastically.

In the U3 section, Mosco was transferring plans to Koitsukai, "BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"

"Lord Mosco says, 'Objective, defeat Tienshinan of U7!'"

Koitsukai flashed in acknowledgement and flew down to the arena. Tien faced Koitsukai with a serious look, 'This is one of the robot fighters. I'll have to be on my guard against it's jetpack.'

Koitsukai took a minute to analyze Tien and came up with a strategy to defeat him.

 _With the second battle ending quicker than the first one, we enter the final round for the exhibition. Will Tien be able to defeat Koitsukai? Or will Koitsukai reign victorious? Find out next time!_

 **And that's that! Again, I'm sorry that the fight was short and overshadowed by the multiverse interactions. I promise that Tien VS Koitsukai will be longer and more satisfying. Anyway, I've decided to ditch the polls for this story (Although I will do request.) This is because it hasn't really helped me and just slowed me down. Also, if you have suggestions, either PM them to me or do them in reviews. I had someone ask me if they can PM me request, so I decided to allow it. Don't really know what I am going to do next time. Maybe get started on Death Battle Friendship endings or just focus on Bowser VS Ganon DBA? I might just jump to the next fight. I dunno. Whatever it is, I hope you enjoy it and I hope you enjoyed this one. As always, constructive criticism is welcomed!**


	4. Tien VS Koitsukai

**Hey everyone! This time we will have Tien, the hero with the most disappointing send off! And Koitsukai, the top of the U3 megazord! Not a lot of interactions between the away teams. Enough said, let's get started!**

Tien was running away from Koitsukai, who was firing beams from his eye and using his jetpack, in order to find an opening and attack. From the stands, Beerus and Whis had neutral expressions, "It would appear that Tien is struggling with his opponent's flight capabilities."

Beerus didn't change his look, "Don't lose."

Koitsukai accelerated his jetpack and extended his arms to grab Tien. Tien jumped above the arms before they could grab him and positioned his hands in the shape of a triangle, "Kikoho!"

From his hands shot a blast that pushed Koitsukai back, giving Tien an opening to attack. Tien dashed towards Koitsukai and was about to land a punch, but Koitsukai recovered and used his arms to grab Tien. Whis facepalmed, "He should of been on guard against a fake out."

Tien was struggling to get out, while Koitsukai was charging a beam from his eye. Tien stopped struggling and just stood still. Koitsukai finished charging and was about to fire. For a split second, he released Tien and fired the beam immediately fired a blast from his hand the moment Koitsukai fired and barely dodged the beam. He placed his hands back into position, "Kikoho!"

He fired the blast and, like before, Koitsukai was pushed back. However this time, Tien fired a barrage of Ki Blast at him. Koitsukai blasted his eye beam and destroyed the blast, causing a smoke cloud to appear. Tien rushed in to attack, but Koitsukai swung his arm and swatted him away. Koitsukai was about to fire his eye beam again, but a bright light came from his left. He looked to see Tien charging a beam from his hands, "Dodon Beam!"

Back in the stands, Beerus was smiling, "End it!"

Whis was smiling, "Cleaver, using a clone for cover to charge an attack."

Tien fired a yellow beam towards Koitsukai, who tried to avoid it, but the Tien he swatted away appeared behind him and held him in place. Koitsukai tried to stop the beam with his eye beam, causing a beam struggle. Koitsukai's beam was starting to overpower Tien's, however the Tien that was holding him down started to redirect Koitsukai and allowing Tien's beam to gain an advantage. Tien's beam reached Koitsukai, causing him to pushed back and the duplicate dissipated. Koitsukai fell off the edge and appeared next to Mosco. The Grand Priest descended, "Koitsukai of U3 has been eliminated! The winner is Tienshinan of U7!"

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"

"Lord Mosco says 'We should be thankful that we are not going to be erased this time. Especially since, most of the others are away.'"

 **-U9 Remnant-**

Nigrisshi and a warrior, who was like Beerus and Champa and was wearing the Pride Trooper uniform, are trying to talk with a sheep man, wearing overalls and a farmers hat, in a farm place with millions of pumpkins surrounding it. Nigrisshi spoke up, "Farmer Yawarakai, I implore you to allow us to hand out your pumpkins to the starving people of this planet sector."

Yawarakai just kept a grumpy old man face, "Why would I do that?"

The purple Pride Trooper stepped up, "Because it's the right thing to do, so don't be an ass and help us!"

"Now who are you to talk to me like that?!"

He pointed to himself, "The names Dyspo of the Pride Troopers. Now give us your excess food. I mean seriously, why have this much?!"

"You never know when you'll need it!"

Nigrisshi pushed Dyspo out of the way, "By my calculations, you have enough food to feed an entire solar system. Twice."

"No means no! The only way you're going to get it is if you beat me in a race from here to the gate."

Yawarakai pointed to the big red gate. Dyspo was about to start laughing, "Are you sure?"

Yawarakai grew a cocky grin, "What's wrong scare-"

 **-Five Minutes Later-**

Dyspo and Nigrisshi were loading food onto their house sized, grey ship. Yawarakai was whimpering in disbelief. They finished loading the ship and Nigrisshi bowed in respect, "We would like to thank you for your generosity."

Yawarakai just sat there, "Didn't even see it."

 **-World Of Void-**

Tien was teleported onto the benches with a blank look on his face. Beerus looked to him, "Good job."

Tien didn't respond, he just folded his arms. The Grand Priest descended, "With this we would like to thank you for your time."

The Omni-Kings turned to Grand Priest, "Can we have one more fight?"

Grand Priest turned to them, "I believed that we agreed on three fights today."

Present Zeno had a pout face, "But the second fight was boring."

Future Zeno had a begging face, "Can we have an extra fight?"

Grand Priest just sighed and turned to the GoDs, "It would appear that the Zenos desire to see one more battle."

The pictures of Caway and Coccote light up. Belmond turned to Coccote, "This is a chance to restore your honor from the tournament."

Coccote nodded, "I will show the other universes my justice!"

She jumped down to the arena. In U4's section, Quitela was giving Caway an off-glance, "What?"

Quitela just "Don't fall off like last time."

Caway sighed, "I won't."

She jumped down to the arena and summoned an orange energy spear, "You're going down warrior of U11!"

Coccote harnessed some purple energy into her hand, then got onto one of knees and held her hands in the air, "Coccote!"

A purple explosion took place behind her, much to Caway's confusion, "Is anyone from your universe normal?!"

 **-U11 Remnant-**

Jiren was meditating while Goku was sleeping and Hit was patrolling the area. He felt strange for a moment and opened his eyes, but immediately went back to meditating.

 **-World Of Void-**

The Grand Priest descended and rose his arm into the air, "Ready."

He lowered it, "Begin!"

 _In a surprise twist, the Omni-Kings have decided to have a fourth battle. Will Caway of U4 be victorious? Or will Coccote's justice triumph? Find out next time!_

 **And that's that! Decided I was unsatisfied with the first two fights, so I will be doing Caway VS Coccote next. Going to do something different next time, don't want to do the same show over and over again. (Whatever sells the most toys and gets people to buy your app, right Cartoon Network?) So I will do something different next time. Still don't know what though. As Always, constructive criticism is welcomed.**


	5. Caway VS Coccote

**Hey everybody! I thought I'd go ahead and make this. This time, we've got Caway of U4! The warrior who was eliminated by fear of rape! (Can't say I blame her. There are people who would prefer death over rape.) VS, Coccote of U11! One of the disappointing Pride Troopers! Live or let die, FIGHT!**

Caway started by rushing with her spear, however Coccote dodged it effortlessly and landed a punch on Caway's stomach. Then, she fired a purple Ki blast that sent Caway flying and almost knocked her off the edge. Fortunately for her and the readers, she managed to grab onto the edge and climbed back up with no problem. Back in the stands, Chamap punched Rota on the head, "Why couldn't you recover so quickly?!"

Caway summoned a boomerang and threw it at Coccote. In response, Coccote summoned a field around the boomerang and causing it to dissipate. Coccote summoned another forcefield around Caway, but Caway formed an energy spear while she was forming it and allowing it to stick out of the field. Caway moved the spear around, cracking the field and allowing her to break it. On the stands, Belmond looked impressed, "Not many people have broken out of Coccote's field that easily."

Marcartia nodded in agreement, "This fighter from U4 is performing much better than she did in the tournament, yes?"

"Yes, I think that the Tournament Of Power has impacted us in more ways than one."

Caway started to run to Coccote with her spear. Like before, Coccote prepared to counter, 'This girl doesn't learn does she?'

Coccote dodged the attack and her fist started to fly, this time however Caway used her other arm to summon a round shield to block the attack. Caway's spear dissipated and she formed a gauntlet on her right arm, then she punched Coccote across the face. Coccote stumbled back and summoned a forcefield to protect her. Caway tried to break the barrier with a spear, but it didn't have any effect on the barrier. Coccote chuckled, "Your attacks will have no effect."

Caway changed her weapons to gauntlets and tried to punch the barrier, but that didn't work any better. Caway was getting frustrated, "Isn't there a way to get you-"

She stopped talking when she thought of something. She kneeled down and tried to pick it up. But when she started to lift it, Coccote dropped the field and kicked Caway in the face. Caway was stunned by the kick and Coccote charged a purple beam with both her hand, "Vortex Justice Beam!"

The beam fired and Caway, despite trying to block it by summoning a shield, was blasted off the arena and was teleported next to Quitela. The Grand Priest descended, "Caway of U4 has been eliminated! The winner is Coccote of U11!"

Coccote stretched her arms out and fired purple beam from them, while a purple explosion took place behind her, "Justice is victorious!"

The beams were about to hit U7 and U3, fortunately they moved out of the way. However, that didn't stop Beerus from being angry, "Watch where you're aiming!"

Coccote ran to the edge of the ring and jumped to the bences of her universe. Belmond turned to her with a smile, "Excellent work, Coccote."

Coccote smiled, "Thank you, Lord Belmond." 

Marcartia turned to her with a blank expression, "You must feel the urge to brage when the others get back, yes?"

Coccote nodded, "How are they doing anyway?"

 **-Cave Planet-**

Two of the Pride Troopers, one a tiny blue skinned alien with horns and a green alien with red eyes, were currently in front of a flower that was smiling at them, "Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey The Flower!" 'How did I get here?'

Flowey summoned pellets around him, "Do you want some friendliness pellets?"

The blue warrior turned to the green one, "He looks trustworthy!"

 **-World Of Void-**

Quitela was busy stomping the ground and screaming into a bag, while Caway was whistling and hoping that he wasn't going to hit her, "So Cognic, how are the other warriors?"

Cognic turned to his staff, "Monna has returned from her mission, however everyone else has yet to return."

 **-Ocean Planet-**

Ganos, a green guy with bird feet, Darkori, a fish lady with an orange and purple dress, and an old man with a white shirt and beard, yellow pants, and glasses, were walking around a stone island in the middle of the ocean. The old man looked around, "What are we looking for again?"

Ganos did an anime style fall, while Darkori just facepalmed, "We're looking for some way to advance this world from it's problems."

Ganos stood up, "We're clearly not going to make any progress if we keep going like this, so let's go search somewhere els-"

"Now hang on just a second!" The old man interrupted.

"What?!"

The old man kneeled down and started breathing deeply, "It's time we started resting for today, then we'll head back home tomorrow."

Ganos had a dumbfounded look on his face, "We're on a mission and we need to complete it!"

"Ganos, you need to learn the turtle school ways."

Ganos folded his arms, "What might that be?"

Roshi turned to him and grew a stupid grin, "It's to not be worried about work all the time, just enjoy life for a while."

Roshi just snarled, "Fine, we'll rest now and come back with better suited fighters in a week."

 **-World Of Void-**

The Grand Priest descended down, "Thank you all for attending this exhibition battle!"

The Zenos waved, "Bye everyone! We look forward to doing this again!"

The GoD's all bowed and the Angels teleported them all back to U7. The Grand Priest turned to the Zenos, "We should be getting you home."

The Zenos stood up, "Okay!"

 _With the first set of exhibition battles over, everyone returns to their lives. Who will be next? Find out, next time!"_

 **And that's that! Not much to say this author's note, so I hope you enjoyed and to see you next time! If you have any ideas for a fight or ship ideas for MR, just leave 'em in the reviews! As always, constructive criticism is welcomed!**


	6. Second Setup

**Hey everyone! I'm back with another chapter of multiverse fights! This will be the set up for the second group of fights. I want to apologize for not updating sooner. I'm on vacation and the internet where I'm at now is garbage. I heard they plan to end DBS after the TOP. I do not think this is a wise decision, because the aftermath of the TOP, regardless of whether or not the universes get revived, has enough storytelling potential to warrant a new arc. Maybe it's writer quitting. From what I understand Akira Toriyama, the creator of Dragon Ball, is not the most happy camper when it comes to writing for the show. I can't say I blame him. After working on the same show for about two and a half decades you're gonna get sick of it and want to move on to something else. I'm not saying I want DBS to never end. That would be ridiculous, but I just think ending it after the tournament is a bit early. And just as I feared, the final round won't be a unique match up between universes, but instead just U7 and U11.** _ **That's not generic at all.**_ **Look, I know fights are hard to animate, but surely something more interesting could be done. I apologize for ranting here, I'm not really in the best mood this week. In addition to family frustration, I'm angry with myself for putting this off for so long and being unable to reply to reviews. I am someone who takes pride in my ability of storytelling and I do hate that I am often behind schedule when it comes to uploads. Enough talking about how I put too much personal value in fiction, let's get started!**

Two weeks have passed since the exhibition rounds and the Zenos were now playing a new game. Unlike that weird planet chess thing, this game used figurines of the fighters from the tournament and the Zenos were covered in a green aura behind them. Future Zeno had a Hit piece, a Nicor piece, and a Gohan piece. Present Zeno had a Goku piece, a Caulifla piece, a Dypso piece, and a Frieza Piece. They both had bars displayed over them with Future Zeno's being ¼ full and Present Zeno being half full. They arranged the pieces to where the Hit piece and the Goku and Caulifla pieces were fighting and the Frieza piece and Dypso piece where facing the Nicor pice and the Gohan piece had a direct shot at Present Zeno. The Hit piece was destroyed and the Caulifla piece attacked Future Zeno directly, ending the game. Future Zeno was starting to yawn, "Maybe we should have another exhibition round."

Present Zeno lite up like a light bulb, "Yeah, let's do it!"

They turned to the door, "Grand Priest!"

The Grand Priest appeared through the door, "What is thy bidding Lord Zeno?"

"We want to hold more exhibition matches!"

The Grand Priest simply nodded, "Of course. I shall tell the GoDs about this immediately. Are there any things you want to do for these rounds?"

The Zenos had thinking looks for a moment. Then, Present Zeno raised his hand, "Teams of two!"

Future Zeno raised his hand as well, "Yeah, teams of two!"

The Grand Priest smiled, "Very well, I shall make the arrangements."

The Grand Priest walked out of the room and the Zenos and decided to start another game with the figurines.

 **-Unknown Planet-**

Belmond was currently talking to a brown haired boy with green eyes and holding a cup of coffee. Belmond was rubbing his face in frustration, "What you're telling me, is that you and some animal goddess are at war with each other with Humanity against these Creatures Of Grimm and you do not possess an energy source for planetary travel?"

The boy nodded, "Yes. You see after my complete failure to properly raise warriors to fight the Grimm, I was killed and instead of choosing a wise and skilled warrior I choose a young farm boy with no battlefield experience whatsoever. Then, instead of training the only warrior with the power to stop the Grimm how to use her powers. I choose to have her trained in hand to hand combat, something which should have been covered in one of the combat classes without any instruction how to actually use martial arts and instead gave her advice that applied to both armed and unarmed training."

Belmond was silent for a moment, then the boy smiled, "Did I mention that instead of giving magic power to warriors who I could trust with anything, I instead gave it to four girls just because they were nice to me, an alcoholic whose ability is literally to make everything worse for those around him, and a social darwinist who I should have known better than to give that kind of thing to?"

 **-½ a minute later-**

Belmond was in space, watching the burning planet explode, "Knew I shouldn't have allowed this planet to last as long as it has. Nothing but a waste of time."

Standing **(Or floating?)** beside him was a young looking Kai with a red uniform and had his hair straight, "Indeed, you were right we never should have tried to give this planet life."

Belmond turned to the Kai and put his hand on the Kai's shoulder, "Do not be harsh on yourself, Khai, this was a interesting experiment."

Khai sighed, "I just thought giving this dead world a power source and beings walking among it would have worked for allowing repurposing for planets."

They turned and saw the Grand Priest, "Hello, the Zenos have requested that we hold another exhibition tournament."

Khai simply raised his eyebrow, "Another?"

"We have been having exhibition rounds between the fighter. Zeno has requested that we have teams of two fight."

Belmond crossed his arms, "Khai, can you cover this for me? I have to check out another planet that needs to be destroyed."

"Of course."

Belmond flew away and Khai just shrugged and turned to Grand Priest, "I shall inform the others immediately."

The Grand Priest smiled, "That would be appreciated."

Khai teleported to his world, that had floating island and tall communication devices of different colors. Through it the GoDs of the other universes, all of which had annoyed looks, "My apologies everyone, but it would appear that Lord Zeno wishes to hold another exhibition match."

Champa, who was on a purple bubble, just grew an annoyed look, "So soon?!" 

Khai simply nodded, "Yes. It would appear that they also desire to see two-on-two battles. Henceforth, each universe must bring two fighters."

Before any of the GoDs could say anything else, Khai disabled the communication and brought up his list of available fighters, "These events would make it seem like my plan to keep at least two Pride Troopers on standby was a good idea."

He saw that the Green Alien and the Blue Alien were back from their mission, "Kettol and Zoiray will be a good decision decision for this scenario."

He pressed on them and teleported to find them.

 **-Beerus and Whis-**

Beerus was slamming his arms on the brown table and Whis was just looking on in amusement, "I trust that Supreme Kai Khai's news were bad?"

Beerus was rubbing his head, "Yeah, the Zenos want to hold another exhibition match."

Whis just chuckled, "Well, this has come much sooner than I expected."

Beerus turned to him, "Only difference is that the fights are going to be two-on-two."

Beerus pulled up the list of available fighters and was delighted to see Vegeta, Goku, and Roshi had returned from their missions, "But this time, we've actually got somebody useful."

Whis held up his staff, "Whenever your ready, Milord."

Beerus grabbed Whis and the two were surrounded in a bright light.

 **-Two and a half hours later-**

Beerus and Whis were now in front of a white, round building in the middle of a green pasture. Beerus knocked on the door and a grown woman, who had a yellow martial arts dress, white pants, black eyes, and black hair in a ponytail, opened it and shrieked, "Lord Beerus?! What are you doing here?!"

Beerus just licked his hand, then rubbed his eye, **(Is that a good way to wake up? Maybe I should try that sometime.)** "Relax, Que Que, we're just here for Goku."

"First, it's Chi Chi! Second, what's so important that you need Goku?!"

Beerus just sighed, 'One of those kinds of wives, huh?' "Look, we need Goku for a exhibition round. Now give him here!"

Chi Chi just slightly freaked out, "I can't! I don't know where he is."

Beerus's eyes widened, "What?!"

"He just said that he was going somewhere with that Jiren guy. After dropping off the money he made from the mission, he left."

Whis simply raised his eyebrow, "I wonder what those two are to."

 **-Belmonds Palace-**

In a red and black circus tent, Goku and Jiren were throwing punches at each other in the middle of a trapeze line. Jiren landed a punch on Goku, causing him to fall off and land on the ground. Kettol and Zoiray, who were both watching, started laughing. Jiren jumped down in front of him, "You have to learn to maintain both physical and mental balance, even when facing beings with intense power under strange conditions."

Goku stood up and just smirked, "You're something else when training, Jiren."

Khai came through the tent entrance and was shocked when he saw Goku, "Son Goku? This is most unexpected, as is your presence Jiren."

Goku just smiled, "Yo! Khai, how's it going!"

Khai just gave him a stern stare, "First off, I am the Supreme Kai and therefore you will refer to me as such."

Khai's face lightened, "Secondly, I am here for Kettol and Zoiray."

Zoiray pointed to himself, "Why us?"

"Because, Lord Zeno has requested two-on-two exhibition matches and we need you two."

Kettol just shrugged, "Why not? After freeing those monsters, we haven't seen any action."

"That would explain why there is a skeleton on your ship."

 **-Pride Trooper Ship-**

A skeleton, wearing a red scarf and white shirt was in the kitchen preparing something in a pot, "The Pride Troopers will be blown away by my spaghetti! NYEH!"

 **-Belmonds Palace-**

Goku gained a bright smile, "Exhibition round? I'll join-"

"No." Jiren said plainly, "You will remain here."

Kettol and Zoiray grabbed Khai and they all left.

 **-Earth-**

Beerus was annoyed by this, "We should check in with Vegeta and Roshi then."

"Hey!" A young boy's voice called out.

They all turned to see a boy, about nine or ten, who had spiky, black hair, was wearing an orange gi, and holding a blue ball, "I could join the exhibition rounds."

Chi Chi just held him, "Goten, you will do no such thing!"

Beerus just nodded, "Agreed, you should focus on sports or whatever human children do these days."

Goten just threw the ball up into the air, "Please! I haven't gotten a chance to fight since the children martial arts tournament."

Goten grew a begging face with watery eyes and everything. Beerus started to grumble, "Fine!"

Goten turned to Chi Chi, who just sighed, "Alright, but I'm going with you to make sure you don't get too hurt."

Beerus just started pointing in an over dramatic way, "Not happening! Do you know what could happen if you upset Zeno?!"

"As long as you remain behaved, I see no issue." Whis said.

Beerus just screamed and Whis summoned a bag for him to keep quiet. Whis smiled, "Now, I believe that we should get Vegeta. Grab onto me."

Goten and Chichi just looked at each other, but just did as instructed. Whis caused a white glow and they were now at a large, round, white building. They saw Bulma holding a small baby girl in a blanket, "What are you all doing here?"

Whis just smiled, "Hello Bulma. Is Vegeta around, we need him?"

Bulma just thought for a moment, "No, he left a while ago to train."

Beerus just got into her face, "Vegeta too?! Where is he?!"

Bulma just got into his face, "It's not my fault! He just goes as he pleases, I can't stop him from going wherever he wants!"

 **-Desert-**

Vegeta was standing on top of a plateau, wearing a grey outfit instead of blue, **(Anyone else like this outfit better?)** concentrating, 'Now that I finally have a power of my own. I simply need to find a way to control it better, then I'll surpass Kakarot!'

He charged into a form with blue hair and eyes, destroying the plateau in the process. He kept charging and charged an attack from his left hand, "Big Bang Attack!"

He blasted a large blue orb at a group of mountains, causing a massive explosion. Vegeta saw that one of the mountains were still standing, "Not good enough!"

 **-Capsule Corp.-**

Beerus was now stomping his feet to the ground, "First Goku is somewhere with Jiren, now Vegeta is off doing something of no importance?!"

Bulma just flicked him on the forehead, "Quit being a baby! Certainly, theres somebody else."

Whis hit Beerus on the head with his staff, "She is correct in that regard, Milord, there is still Roshi."

Goten got between them, "What about Trunks?"

They turned to him, Beerus especially dumbfounded, "What about him?"

"He's as strong as me and we can work well together!"

"That's right!" Surprisingly, Bulma agreed, "They know how to use the fusion dance and they are both powerful."

Whis just thought for a moment, "I suppose that we can do this. We just need him here."

Bulma nodded, "Trunks! Can you come here?!"

A voice replied, "Yeah Mom!"

Trunks, a young boy with lavender hair, black eyes, and green gi, came out of the building and ran up to them. WIth him was a young girl, who had a green jacket and long, black hair and eyes, a little dog man with a purple ninja outfit, and a blue guy with a yellow shirt, multi colored hat, and one of those white collar things. Trunks ran over to them, "What's up?"

Bulma walked over to him with a smile on her face, "Beerus and Whis need for you and Goten to fight in a exhibition fight."

Trunks had a confused look on his face, "Exhibition?"

Whis stepped in between them, "Exhibition fight. It means a small tournament. You and Goten will fight in a two versus two battle with one of the teams from one of the other universes."

Trunks had a face of realization, "Oh. Cool, I'll fight in this."

Goten raised his arms in the air, "Alright!"

Trunks put his hands on his hips and smirked, "Yeah, me and Goten are going to blow them away."

Whis laughed slightly, "'Goten and I' would have been the correct form. Now, I believe it's almost time for the exhibition round."

Chi Chi turned to Bulma, "They invited me to cheer for the boys, do you want to come with us?"

Bulma simply smiled, "Sure, but I need someone to watch Bra."

The girl that came with Trunks reached out to Bra, "We can watch her for you."

Bulma smiled and handed Bra to her, "That would be appreciated Mai."

Mai and the other two left without saying anything. Bulma gained a confused look, 'They would usually say more, is something going on?'

Before she could say anything else, Whis teleported them all to the TOP arena. The humans, **(Well, half of them are half human.)** who haven't seen the arena before looked around in awe. Goten started to run around, "Hey Trunks! This place could make the coolest sports game ever!"

Trunks looked around and thought about it, "Oh yeah, that would be a pretty epic game."

"A sports game?" They all turned to see the Grand Priest floating in the air. A look of thought on his face, "Interesting, perhaps I should propose the idea to Zeno."

Chi Chi just had her finger on her face in a thinking matter, "You're the Omni King?"

The Grand Priest closed his eyes and chuckled, "No, I am the Grand Priest, caretaker of the Zenos and the father of the Angels."

Bulma had an 'oh' look on her face, "So, you're Whis's dad?!"

Whis had a humoring look, "Oh yes, did I forget to fill you in?"

Bulma grew an annoyed look, "It would have been a nice bit of information!"

Before they could resume the talk, the rest of the fighters arrived. Whis looked and saw that U2 had Rabanra and Zarubuto, U3 had Nigrisshi and Narirama, U4 had Monna and Darkori, U6 had Kale and Caulifla, U9 had a purple cat lady with pink claws and Sorel, U10 had Obuni and Rubalt, and U11, as you already know, had Kettol and Zoiray. Goten started laughing, "Wow! These guys look funny."

Some of the other fighters turned to him and looked surprised by the fact that they were even there. Trunks noticed this and turned to Whis, "What gives? Why is everyone looking at us weird?!"

Whis looked down to him, "You are the first fighters not from the TOP to stand on this stage. They must have expected for your fathers or anyone else from the team to fight here."

The Zenos appeared and started to dance around, "Hello everybody!"

The Grand Priest ascended, "Now, take your seats and we can begin the exhibition rounds!"

Everyone flew to the bences, except for Chi Chi and Bulma who had to be carried by their sons, and waited for the selection process to start. The fighter selection screen appeared with the fighters and started glowing. Everyone watched as the selection screen stopped on Goten and Trunks. Bulma just had a shocked expression on her face, "So soon?!"

Whis just chuckled, "It would seem so."

Goten and Trunks just grinned at one another, "Ya ready Goten?"

Goten nodded, "Yeah, let's do it!"

They both jumped to the arena, meanwhile the other universes waited on the selection device to choose the next team. To nobody's surprise, the device landed on Kale and Caulifla. Caulifla smirked, "C'mon Kale, we'll show Goku and Vegeta's kids what U6 saiyans can do!"

Kale nodded, "Right Sis!"

The two jumped down and the Grand Priest hovered above them, "The first battle will be between Kale and Caulifla from U6 and, the sons of Son Goku and Vegeta, Son Goten and Trunks of U7!"

Goten and Trunks started to wave to everyone, while Bulma and Chi Chi started clapping, "You've got this Trunks!"

"Go on Goten! Show these two delinquents what real fighting is!"

Caulifla looked annoyed by what Chi Chi said, "Who are you calling a delinquent?!"

Kale just turned to her, "To be fair Sis, we do have a gang."

"Well yeah, but still…"

Before she could continue,the Grand Priest floated above them and rose his hand into the air, "Ready,"

He dropped it, "Begin!"

 _And so, the first double battle begins. Will Goten and Trunks claim victory for their fathers? Or will Caulifla and Kale's teamwork triumph? Find out, next time!_

 **And that's that! I hope you're excited for Goten and Trunks to actually do something since the Buu saga. Let's get Multiverse Romance update OOTW first. I am working on the first actual chapter of that story, but I am trying to make it so it's not "Five dates, fight someone, we're boyfriend and girlfriend now. (Or boyfriend and boyfriend or girlfriend and girlfriend. I have plans for a few same sex couples, but not many)" That's where the slowness of that project comes from and where I have been having to do my research. Because I have no real experience on romance whatsoever. I have never been on a date or even kissed a girl and I have never really been a big time reader of romance stories. I just usually find them predictible and formulaic, so I'm trying to do something unique. Maybe break em down to parts. With that said, I do have plans to make a special kind of story with Deadpool, but I'm still kinda debating wheter or not it's really a good idea. The idea is to do top ten list and having Deadpool perform in parodies. Oh, and this something else I want to get out of the way. I don't plan to make a story of Android 21 yet, because I haven't gotten Fighterz yet. I do want to get it, but I haven't had an opprutunity to yet. That and trying to get around to watching shows that this site has gotten me interested in, like Jojo's bizzare adventure and Date a Live, as well as trying to figure out what to do for a Yu gi oh story and planning out a Legend Of Korra story (It's not Korrasami, as much as I love it and yes I like Legend Of Korra. It's been getting a lot of flack lately and I don't get why. I get the first two seasons weren't that good, but I think books three and four made up for it.). Let's just say, I'm in a middle of a juggling act. Also, I'm probably going to ditch the devinart. I just haven't had the chance to update it with a review or anything, so I probably should just forget about it. Finally, yes I hate RWBY. There are so many things wrong with that show, I'm suprised it has as big a fanbase as its gotten. So many annoying and useless characters, so much expostion that doesn't even relate to what the **** is going on (Give Shymalan credit, at least his movies have expostion that relates to the story.) , and so many other things that just angered me as a writter and storyteller. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this story and I hope you enjoy future stories. As always, constructive feedback is welcomed!**


	7. Goten and Trunks VS Caulifla and Kale

**Hey everybody! I'm back with another round of Multiverse Fights. This time it's Caulifla and Kale against Trunks and Goten. This is a fight that I think you all will enjoy. And yes, I am still working on Romance and Bowser VS Ganon. For the former it's being stuck on a certain point and for the later it's just me not feeling inspired to do it. Anyway, FIGHT!**

Caulifla was in a boxer like stance and was throwing punches that Goten was barely dodging. Goten tried to jump back, but Caulifla caught up to him, grabbed his leg, and started to spin him around before throwing him near the edge of the arena. Goten got up and went Super Saiyan, "That's it! Your going down!"

Meanwhile, Trunks was keeping his distance from Kale by firing Ki blast from his hands, "What's wrong, scared of a kid?!"

Guess how it goes. Kale fired a green blast towards Trunks that caused him to jump up to dodge, but the blast caused him to go flying **(Or sky falling, I guess. I don't really get the technicalities of flying. Is it just controlled leaving the ground or any way of elevation?)** and he landed in front of the time pillar. While he was getting up, Kale ran up to him and tried to land a punch. However, Trunks went Super Saiyan, put his right hand in a grabbing position and his left hand flat, and a purple energy started to form, "Galick…."

He thrusted his hands forward, "...Gun!"

A purple beam was fired and made a direct hit on Kale, causing a massive explosion. Trunks just crossed his arms and grew a cocky smirked, "Was that really all you got? Guess U6's Saiyans just don't got it."

The Zenos had shocked looks. Present Zeno was the first to speak, "WOW! He did Vegeta's move!"

"Yeah Vegeta's gun!"

Future Zeno placed his hands into position for the technique and, without any energy, pushed towards Present Zeno, "Galick Gun!'

Back in the stands, Bulma started clapping, "Way to go Trunks!"

Whis just had a serious look, "I'm afraid it will take much more than that to defeat Kale."

Bulma just turned to him confused, "What do you mean?"

"Just watch and you'll see." Came from an annoyed Beerus.

Back in the arena, Trunks cockiness was destroyed when a green aura caused the smoke to disappear and saw Kale with green hair, more muscular and her eyes became blue. Trunks just stared at her, 'Why does this feel familiar?'

Kale charged towards Trunks, much quicker than he could track, and landed a punch on his chest, strong enough to send him through the pillar. Back in the stands, Bulma just looked surprised, "They're Super Saiyans?!"

Whis just smiled, "Of course."

"But how?! It took the others so long to achieve it."

"It is apparently a biological mechanism that U6's Saiyans have. By concentrating their energy into a certain point, the energy causes a chemical reaction in their bodies. Thus allowing them to achieve the form."

"Knock her off Goten!" Chi Chi screamed, interrupting their conversation, "Show her what you can do!"

Back on the arena, Goten was dodging a flurry of punches from Caulifla, "Hey runt! Stop running away!"

Goten just smiled, "No thanks."

Goten started to chant, "Kamehameha!"

Goten jumped, put his feet together, and fired a blue beam from his feet. Caulifla was pushed back by the beam and Goten flew a good distance away, stopping near the edge. Trunks was about to fall off, but Goten caught him, much to Trunk's emrassement, "Hey Goten, ya ready to use our secret weapon?"

Goten smiled, "Yeah, let's do it!"

They walked a couple of feet away from each other. With U6's benches, Champa was looking confused, "What are those brats up to?"

Vados watched with interest, "The Fusion Dance. It is the technique to fuse into one warrior without the Potara."

Champa started to freak out, "Kale! Caulifla! Finish them off!"

Caulifla and Kale regrouped a good distance away from the boys and watched, "Nah, let's let 'em fuse. It'll be interesting."

Kale nodded, "Sure Sis!"

They watched as Goten and Trunks stood on one foot and held their arms in opposite directions, "Fu-"

They started to tip toe over to each other, while moving their arms around, "-sion-"

Their index fingers met, "-Ha!"

They were consumed by a bright light. When the light died down, a person with a blue and yellow metamora vest, white pants, and black and white hair appeared and stood on his tiptoes, "I am ready to take you both down."

He held out his hands, "I am the grim reaper of justice!"

He crouched down and tightened his fist, then turned Super Saiyan, "Gotenks!"

The Zenos were astounded when they saw Gotenks, "WOW! So cool!"

Gotenks put on a cocky smirk, "Just wait, Omni-dudes, I'm gonna knock both these wimps right off the stage!"

The GoDs were taken aback by how Gotenks spoke to both Zenos. Rumsshi honked his trunk, "Disgraceful! They dare talk to Lord Zeno in such a tone!"

Sidra tightened his fist, "They're just like Son Goku, no respect!"

Helles just huffed, " Even worse than that. They're poses have no true conviction."

Back on the arena, Caulifla just grew an annoyed look, "That's it?"

Gotenks grew an angry look, "I'll show you all what I've got!"

Gotenks dashed towards Caulifla and started to throw a series of punches at her and was about to push her off, but Caulifla turns Super Saiyan and kicked him away, "Not bad runt."

Gotenks grew an annoyed look, "I'm gonna make you the runt!"

Gotenks blew out a white, ghost like version of himself from his mouth and it flew towards Caulifla, who just punched it and caused it to explode. Caulifla walked jumped out of the cloud and started to thrown a flurry of punches at Gotenks, who started to throw a few punches of his own at equal speed. Kale jumped behind Gotenks with her fist together and tried to smash him, but Gotenks was quick enough to dodge it and move away from them, "Looks like I'm gonna have to go all out!"

Gotenks got back into the position he was in earlier and started to scream. Gotenks was completely consumed by a bright light that was blinding to almost everyone. Everyone except U7 watched in amazement when they saw Gotenks. His hair was now longer than his body and lightning was starting to surround him, "Super Saiyan Three!"

Caulifla just stared at him in shock, " _HOW DID YOU GET SUPER SAIYAN THREE?!"_

Gotenks had a pondering look on his face for a moment, "Don't remember. Looks cool right?"

Caulifla regained her composure, "Whatever, I'll beat you and achieve SS3 myself!"

Caulifla turned to Kale, "I'll take this guy myself. You just watch Kale."

Kale nodded, "Alright Sis."

Caulifla crouched down and her golden aura intensified. This continued, until Caulifla was covered in lightning and her hair stood up more. Gotenks smirked, "So you can go Super Saiyan Two? But two is still less than three."

Caulifla shot a smirk of her own at him, "Let's see about that."

Gotenks and Caulifla charged at each other and started throwing punches. They were moving so fast, that Chi Chi and Bulma weren't able to see it. Caulifla kicked Gotenks, causing him to go near the edge and dashed forward to finish him. However, Gotenks hands glowed blue with energy, "DIE DIE Missile Barrage!" **(For some reason, both the dies in the name are entirely capitalized. Weird.)**

Gotenks fired a barrage of small, fast, blue Ki Blast towards Caulifla. Caulifla held her arms up as the blast hit her, causing a blue explosion in the process. Caulifla emerged from it and was covered in bruises, "Damnit! That attack packed more a punch than I thought it would."

Gotenks rubbed his nose, "Ha! Guess you don't got what it takes to beat me!"

Caulifla struggled to get up and Gotenks aura flared to life as he charged his energy. He blew out more of the ghost he did earlier and grew a grin, "Time for you to fall off!"

The ghost started to dash towards Caulifla, who narrowly avoided them. Caulifla dashed towards Gotenks and landed a punch on his torso. However, one of the ghost crashed into her backside, stunning her, and Gotenks took the opportunity to do a spin kick that sent Caulifla flying into the air. The rest of the ghost followed her and were about to crash into her, but Caulifla charged some energy into her right hand, "Giant Crush!"

A storm of red blast emerged from her hand and, despite their attempts to avoid the attack, destroyed the ghost, causing a massive explosion. The Zenos were amazed by this, "WOW!"

Caulifla was about to land back on the ground, but a ghost came towards her. She fired a blast that destroyed it, but Gotenks jumped through the explosion and channeled some energy into his hands, "DIE DIE Missile Barrage!"

Due to their short distance, Caulifla was unable to stop the attack and was hit directly. An explosion occurred and Caulifla fell off the arena and was teleported onto the stands. The Grand Priest descended, "Caulifla of U6 has been eliminated!"

Chi Chi stood up clapping, "You go, Gotenks!"

Whis just watched on, "Cleaver, using the ghost attack as a diversion to catch her off guard. However, these tricks might not be enough to defeat Kale."

Bulma turned to Whis, "What do you mean?"

"You'll see."

Champa started stomping his foot and shot Caulifla an angry look, "Damnit! How could you let yourself fall off!"

Caulifla stepped over to the to the edge of the benches, "Kale! Don't hold back and knock these brats off!"

Kale turned to her and nodded, "Yes Sis!"

Gotenks landed on the ground and turned to Kale, "You're next green lady!"

Kale didn't reply and started charging her energy, then grew larger. Gotenks just laughed, "Is that really your best lady? I'll just knock you right off!"

Gotenks blitz towards her and landed flurry of punches on her torso, however none of them had any effect. Gotenks was shocked by this, "You can take a punch, but can-"

Gotenks didn't get the chance to finish his sentence, as Kale punched him clean in the stomach and sent him sky high. Kale charged a green energy blast in her hand and launched it at Gotenks, but Gotenks blew another ghost out of his mouth to intercept it and both were destroyed on impact. Gotenks landed and was breathing heavily, "Man, she's tough. Guess I'll have to play around a little bit."

He looked and saw that Kale was charging towards him, so he charged blue energy from his hands, "DIE DIE Missile Barrage!"

He fired the attack and made a direct hit on Kale, causing a massive explosion in the process. Then, he started to swing his arm into the air and a yellow circle surrounded the smoke cloud, "Galactic Donut!"

Chi Chi stood up, "Way to go Gotenks!"

Caulifla didn't have an angry look, but a look of confidence. Something Vados noticed, "Aren't you worried for Kale?"

Caulifla smirked, "Kale's my protege and she can handle these tiny wimps no sweat."

The Galactic Donut closed and Gotenks smirked, "Your done for-what?!"

When the cloud vanished, Kale was nowhere to be seen. Panicking, Gotenks looked around, "Where'd she go?!"

There was a crack beneath Gotenks and Kale emerged from it, grabbing Gotenks by the leg so he can't escape, "How did you do that?!"

"It was simple."

 **-Flashback-**

Kale was in the smoke cloud, waiting for it to clear, but noticed the GD forming around her. She looked down and started to fire a blast to tunnel beneath the GD.

 **-End Flashback-**

Kale started to spin Gotenks around and threw him towards the edge, but Gotenks fired Ki from both his hands to slow himself down and buy enough time to plant his feet on the ground to stop him from going over. Gotenks turned back to Kale, "Gonna take more than that to beat me. Galactic Donut!"

The GD formed around Kale and this time it was successful in constricting her. Back in the stands, everyone from U7 grew confident. Bulma looked over the situation, "The Galactic Donut can constrict enemies way stronger than Gotenks, so all they need to do now is just knock her off!"

Chi Chi smiled at the information, "Than that delinquency is done for."

Beerus grew a large smile, "And another win for U7!"

With U6, Champa was starting to panic, "No, we'll lose!"

Vados just gave him a deadpan look, "Why are you panicking over this? We will not be erased if we lose."

Champa turned to her, "It's a matter of my name Vados!"

Caulifla didn't turn away from the fight, "Kale's about to show off her training."

Gotenks was charging a powerful blast to knock Kale off, "It's time for you to lose!"

In a split second, Kale shrunk down to her normal size to get out of the GD and dashed towards Gotenks, "You're finished!"

Gotenks panicked and fired the blast at Kale, hitting her directly and causing a massive explosion. Gotenks started to laugh, "Welp. You can get an A for effo-"

Gotenks couldn't finish his sentence, as a Kale emerged from the explosion in her muscular form. Everyone was shocked and the Zenos were amazed, 'WOW!"

Future Zeno flexed his arms, "She grew giant again!"

Present Zeno followed, "Yeah and so quick!"

Back with U6, Champa was amazed, "Alright!"

Caulifla laughed, "Kale did it!"

Vados turned to her, "So this is the training you were speaking of?"

Caulifla nodded, "Yep! We've been working on getting Kale to instantly power up to her giant form."

With U7, Bulma and Chi Chi were horrified by what they were watching. Bulma turned to Whis, "Is there any way for them to beat her?"

Whis looked on, "If they can keep their distance, they could try a 'death by a thousand cuts' style stratagy to wear her down. But, I don't believe that's likely."

Gotenks tried to use his ghost attack, but Kale grabbed him by the mouth and slammed him into the ground. Gotenks tried to escape, but Kale's grip on him was too strong and she started to charge energy into her other hand. Gotenks tried to fire blast at Kale's face, but she shrugged them off, lifted Gotenks up, and fired the Ki blast. Gotenks was sent clean off the stage and Kale charged another Ki blast, "It's over!"

Kale shot it and it caught up to them. The blast collide, causing a ginormous green explosion. Goten and Trunks landed on the benches covered in bruises. The Grand Priest descended, "Son Goten and Trunks Briefs of U7 have been eliminated! The winners are Kale and Caulifla from U6!"

Champa screamed with joy and started doing a weird victory dance, while Caulifla started to cheer, "Way to go Kale!"

Back with U7, Bulma and Chichi were checking on Trunks and Goten. Bulma was being calm in checking for any serious injuries, but Chi Chi...well, "Goten! Can you breath!? I should never have let you do this!"

Caulifla and Kale walked over to them, much to Chi Chi's annoyance, "What do you want delinquents?!" 

Caulifla just threw her a DVD that she pulled from...somewhere, "Give that back to Gohan."

"Gohan gave this to you?"

Kale blushed and looked to the ground, "Yes, but I don't think he meant to give us this with the others."

Bulma just eyed them curiously, "And why is that?"

Caulifla looked away, "Well-"

 **-Three Days Earlier-**

Kale was in red pajamas, while Caulifla was wearing her usual cloths. Kale turned to her, "Are we watching one of those movies Mr. Gohan left us?"

Caulifla showed her a DVD, "Yep, and this one doesn't have any description on it. OH! Maybe it contains the secrets to SS3!"

Kale just gave her an awkward look, "I don't think that's likely Sis."

Caulifla just scoffed, "What else would it be?"

Caulifla put the DVD in and they saw a woman with black hair, blue eyes, and wearing black Pajamas staring into the camera, "Is the camera on Gohan?"

Gohan, who was offscreen, replied, "I think so Videl. But why are we doing this again?"

"I heard that it makes it more meaningful."

Caulifla and Kale just watched in curiosity, "Wait isn't that Gohan's wife?"

"I think so Si-" "AAAAAAHHHH!"

Both Caulifla and Kale were shocked and went red by the things that they were seeing and that I can't describe because of rating, "Turn it off Sis!"

Caulifla started smashing the button on the remote, but it didn't work.

 **-Present-**

"...Just give it back to him." Caulifla said, before she and Kale started to walk away.

With U11, Khai was interested with what Kale did, "Interesting, her last attack was similar to Jiren's."

Kettol turned to him, "Really?"

Khai nodded, "Yes." 'Is this what Kahseral saw?'

 **-Three Days Earlier-**

Kahseral ,a man wearing a red and black uniform, had a metal eye, and a red hat, was watching Kale and Caulifla through their window with his metal eye, 'I dislike spying on these two like this, but Khai's orders are to observe the U6 fighters.'

Kahseral saw Caulifla put a DVD into the player, 'What are they watching?'

Kahseral looked towards the TV, then his eye started sparking.

 **-Next Day-**

Khai walked over to Kahseral, who was drinking his life away, "Kahseral, is there anything to report?"

"I've seen too much!"

 **-Present-**

The Grand Priest ascended, "Now then, let us present the next fighters."

The fighter selection system started flashing and landed on U9 and U3, "The fighters will be Hop and Sorel of U9! VS Nigrisshi and Narirama from U3!"

Sorel just went wide eyed, "We have to fight that giant robot?!"

Hop just scratched her claws, "We can make prey out of him."

Sidra reached out to them, "Just use caution against it."

Sorell and Hop jumped down to the ground, as Nigrisshi and Narirama did the same, "Narirama, prepare your combat functions."

"Narirama!" Narirama replied, before taking out his suction cups.

Sorel pointed at the U3 fighters, "Hope you're ready for us to kick your butts!"

Sidra just sighed, while Mojito just facepalmed. Hop was giving her a 'really' look. Nigrisshi bowed respectfully, "Warriors of U9. Forgive us, but we must knock you off."

Mosco turned to Kampari, "BEEP!"

"Indeed Lord Mosco, Nigrisshi was not as hospitable to the other universes during the tournament. Perhaps it was just the gravity of the situation."

Hop just laughed, "We'll be the ones making prey of you!"

Nigrisshi just had a confused look, "First, Usagi are not capable of eating meat. Secondly, you are aware that Narirama is entirely composed of metal, correct?"

Hop just had an embarrassed look on her face, "I'll make your time on this arena painful."

The Grand Priest descended, "Ready,"

He rose his hand and slammed it down, "Begin!"

 _With Kale and Caulifla victorious against Gotenks, the battle between Nigrisshi and Narirama VS Hop and Sorel begins! Will the beast fighters of U9 prevail? Or will the U3 survival duo reign supreme? Find out, NEXT TIME!_

 **And that's that! I hope you enjoyed this. I suppose since that Deviantart isn't going to happen soon, I may as well tackle this here. This is my thoughts about the 'Tingly back' thing.**

 **I do think it works, but most likely it isn't the same reason you think it does if you agree. The reason I like it is that is conveyed to be a more 'biological', let's put it, way of achieving SS. Up until this was brought up, SS was treated more of a technique and not something that Saiyans possed naturally. I'm not saying it's each Saiyan's birth right to have it, but aside from 'get super angry' we're never really told how the form actually works. And if all it took was anger, why didn't Goku get it when he found Krillin's corpse after he was killed by Trombone (I think that was his name.) or when everyone was killed by Nappa? I like this explanation because it does give some insight of the physical process of getting the form. I have a theory that during intense anger the energy is unintentionally transferred to the back, explaining how this could apply in the past. My only problem with it is the wording they used. 'Tingly feeling in you back.' C'mon Cabba, you could've worded differently like 'I felt an intense increase of energy in my back.' and you still would have had the same effect.**

 **Anyway, I'm working on the next recruitment chapter this time for U9. I also have a special surprise planned on the 28th (February 28th is my birthday.) I hope you enjoy future stories and this story. As always, constructive criticism is welcomed!**


	8. Hop and Sorrel VS Nigrisshi and Narirama

**Yo everybody! I'm back with another round of MF! This time, we've got the psycho kitty Hop and the fluffy bunny Sorrel against the terrifying Nigrisshi and Narirama. Because nothing can scream terror like being ringed out with a kick and being torn apart easier than a work of origami. Anyway. Triumph or Die! Engage!**

Sorrel hopped around Narirama, who was using a spinning attack, to try and get an opening, while Hop was trying to land a scratch on Nigrisshi, who was dodging her attacks rather easily. Nigrisshi saw an opening in Hop's assault, made a quick dash, and grabbed her tail. Hop growled and tried to slash him, but Nigrisshi used her tail to block it. Hop felt intense pain, giving Nigrisshi an opening to spin her around and throw her to the edge of the arena. Sidra grew an irritated look, "Sorrel, stop her!"

Sorrel hopped far enough to land on Hop, crash her into the ground, and stopping her from falling off. Despite Sorrel stopping her from falling off, Hop gave Sorrel an irritated look, "Was there a way for you to stop me, _WITHOUT_ slamming my face into the arena?!"

Now it was Sorrel's turn to be irritated, "At least I stopped you!"

Nigrisshi turned to Narirama, "Stand-by, I wish to practice my abilities against these two."

"Narirama!" Mariama got into it's sealed position.

Hop and Sorrel saw Nigirsshi walking towards them. Hop charged towards him at top speed, "I'll make prey out of you!"

Hop started to slash at him with intense furiosity. The Zenos were looking excited from the fight before them, "Slash!"

The Grand Priest rose next to them, "Hop of U9 appears to be faring much better than she did in the tournament. The same cannot be said for Nigrisshi."

Back with U9, Sidra grew a relieved look, "It seems Hop and Sorrel have pleased Lord Zeno."

Mojito had a neutral expression, "For now perhaps."

Sorrel was just standing where she was, wondering what she should do, "Should I jump in and help her or….."

She looked and saw that Narirama was still in it's sealed position, then she smirked, "...Or knock off the big vulnerable lug."

She sneaked over to the robot, while Hop was slashing at Nigrisshi, and was about to start pushing Nirirama off, "Narirama!"

Narirama's arms sprung out and he started to spin fast. Sorrel jumped out of the way, but Narirama started to follow her. Meanwhile, Hop was still trying to get a hit on Nigrisshi, "Stop dodging and fight back, so I can claw your face!"

Nigrisshi put on an off-putting smile, "As you wish."

He grabbed Hop's hand and fired a pink blast from his free hand, pushing Hop close to the edge. Nigrisshi's hands started to glow with a bright pink, "Energy Blitz!"

Nigrisshi thrusted his hands out repeatedly, unleashing a barrage of energy blast. Hop started to slash rapidly, destroying most of the oncoming energy blast and dashing forward, "You're mine! What?!"

Hop was shocked to see that Nigrisshi had disappeared, "Where are you prey?!"

Hop was punched in the face and torso. Hop clawed away where she felt the punch come from with no success, "Camouflage? Just a tactic for weaklings."

Hop's tail was pulled and she swung her claw, but scratched her own tail. Hop recoiled from the pain, "Damnit! When I find you, I'll make you my prey!"

On the U2 stands, Rabanra whispered to Zarubuto, "And we thought Kakunsa was prey crazy."

Back on the arena, Sorrel was running away from Narirama, who was still spinning, near the edge of the arena, 'That's right you big lug. Follow me to the edge.'

Sorrel kept running to the edge with Narirama about to knock her off. Sorrel did a high back flip and let Narirama keep going, "Sorry 'bout that, but now you-"

Sorrel was cut off as Narirama reversed and started to charge to her. Sorrel was hit by the attack and was sent flying off the edge of the arena. She appeared next to Sidra, who was just surprised by what happened. The Grand Priest descended, "Sorrel of U9 has been eliminated!"

On the U3 benches, Mosco rose his arms up, "BEEP!"

"Lord Mosco says 'Excellent work Narirama.'"

Kampari turned to Mosco, "We really should work on getting you a decent voice for your suit."

Mosco just gave him an annoyed glance, "BEEP!"

Back on the arena, Hop was still trying to find Nigrisshi, "Just show yourself already!"

Nigrisshi deactivated his camoflage and fired a barrage of blast at Hop's back. Hop was sent flying off the edge of the arena and teleported next to Sorrel. The Grand Priest ascended, "Hop of U9 has been knocked off! The winners are Nigrisshi and Narirama from U3!"

Narirama and Nigrisshi were teleported back to the benches. Mosco raised his arms, "BEEP!"

"Lord Mosco says 'Congratulations on your victory!'"

Nigrisshi smiled and bowed, "Thank you, Lord Mosco."

On U9's bench, Hop had an angry look with Sidra just looking concerned, "You both performed well."

Hop just gave Sidra a psychotic angry stare, causing him to back up, "Ever patronize me like that again and I'll claw your face off!"

That was enough for Sidra to shut up, while Mojito just facepalmed, 'How did he become a God Of Destruction, again?'

Sidra turned to Mojito with a desperate look, "Have any of the Trio De Dangers reported back?"

Mojito looked into his staff and saw Lavender, a yellow wolf man with green overalls, on a spaceship, "Lavender? Where is Bergamo and Basil?"

"Do you have a problem with me?!"

Mojito just gave him a glare, causing Lavender to back up, "They're lying down."

Mojito just rose his eyebrow, "And you're still awake?"

"I don't mean their asleep!"

Paparoni pushed Lavender out of the way, "What Lavender means, Lord Mojito, is that Bergamo and Basil have been injured beyond the point of being capable to stand. My assistants were severely damaged as well."

Sidra was shocked by what he heard, "Who would be capable of such a thing?!"

"A being, who resembled a rhinoceros, was leading one of the gangs and ambushed the entire unit in a cave. We were fortunate to have all escaped with our lives."

Mosco appeared on Mojito's staff, in a form of split screen, "BEEP!

Kampari's voice came from next to Mosco, "Lord Mosco says 'We should prepare a team to deal with this group.'"

Sidra just had a frustrated look, "But we can't just leave the exhibition match."

Mojito just face palmed, "In that case, let's wait until after the exhibition."

Sidra just got a relieved look, "Good idea."

The communication was cut off. The Grand Priest ascended next to the selection board, "Now for the next fighters to be selected!"

The screen started to flash and stopped on Darkori and Monna. The Grand Priest flew over U4's bench, "Darkori and Monna of U4 will battle against..,"

The screen stopped on Obunni and Rubalt and The Grand Priest flew over U10's bench, " Obuni and Rubalt of U10!"

Rumsshi let out a whole hearted laugh, "Our superior muscle should give us easy victory!"

Quitela just rolled his eyes, "Even after getting erased, he still is as muscle heavy as ever."

Monna, Obuni, and Rubalt jumped down to the arena. Monna held her fist together, "I'll knock both of you off this ring!"

Obuni just frowned, "She is an arrogant one, isn't she?"

Rubalt just pounded his fist together, "We'll knock her and her friend off."

Darkori rose from Monna's shadow, causing Obuni and Rubalt to be surprised, "A sorceress?!"

Rubalt and Obuni got into their combat stances, while Darkori and Monna just had amused looks, "By the looks of it, they don't know that we've got some special moves."

Darkori just chuckled, "Yes, it is unlikely they've seen our techniques."

Monna got into a jumping position, while Darkori just summoned a bright, blue talisman made of energy.

 _With the victory of Hop and Sorrel, the battle between Darkori and Monna of U4 and Obuni and Rubalt of U10 begins. Will U10's best beat the tricky combination? Or will U4's muscle and support be victorious? Find out, Next Time!_

 **And the kitty and bunny are out of here! Anyway, this time instead of showing a fun mission going well, I gave you half a team of fighters completely injured while feeling the pain of failure. That rhino gang guy they mentioned is going to be one of the new OC villains I'll introduce in later stories, still trying to think of a name for him though.**

 **Alright, business time. I've figured I should give some information for future stories. I'll list them by shows or games or whatever. I plan to put this on my authors page, but I want to get an early update here**

 **Legend Of Korra: Nuktuk( I hope I'm spelling that correctly.) vs Zaheer and Kuvira. A while after Kuvira's defeat, Varrick decides to continue the Nuktuk series with two films. The first is Nuktuk against Zaheer and the second against Kuvira. Escentially doing to Zaheer and Kuvira what the series was made to do to Unalaq. With some of the chessiness that came from films of the 1920's. (Anyone else really like the 1920 estiatic? I mean sure the narrator thing was annoying, but still.) Status: About to get started on it.**

 **Undertale: Mettaton Date. This one-shot is about the fallen child going on an event with Mettaton. Similar to the ones with Papyrus and Undyne. With Mettaton's crazy dramatic tendencies, it will be a date to remember. Status: Currently working on.**

 **Undertale: Monster's Stronger Stand. This multi-chapter is about the disappointing boss fights in the Genocide run getting a bit of a badass level up and being able to fight against the Human.**

 **Crossovers: Better than I believed myself to be. When a gentle, multiversal being see's how some people from different multiverses are similar, yet the differences in achievement are so far apart. It decides to bring certain beings to each other, so the less achieved ones can learn from the higher achieved ones. (I could not word this in any other way.) Status: Still planning out.**

 **RWBY: RWBY Parody Critique. A multi-chapter story that will mock certain aspects of the Web Animated series RWBY. With a parody mocking the problems and the end author's note featuring an explanation of why I think the show did this thing wrong. Status: Skeptical to make because of how bad Caulifla's Debt is.**

 **Deadpool: Top 10 worst tropes. After being hired and forced by me to do this, Deadpool is forced to perform in skits. Meanwhile, I give my reasons to not liking the tropes listed. Status: Having difficulty getting around to making it, because Deadpool is a bit of an ass. Also the same as above.**

 **(Phone rings) Hello? What do you mean you want me to tell people about your sequel?! What point would there be in that, anyway? It's the most anticipated R-rated movie of the year! (Talking sounds.) Okay! Okay! I'll make DBA you versus Deathstroke after it, but you'll have to meet my quota. (Talking sounds.) Ten reviews by the end of the week I upload it. (Outraged Talking.) Just went up to twenty! (Hangs up.) So hard to get people to cooperate these days.**

 **Blazblue: The Youth Of The Grim Reaper. The story of Ragna, Jin, and Saya's time in the laboratory before Jubei busted them out. Status: Planning out.**

 **Yu Gi Oh Vrains: A.I. Disaster. In Link Vrains, a few A.I. duelist go out of control and forces Playmaker, Aoi, Go, and even Revolver to take action. This mostly just a one-shot, so I can work on my ability to write Duel Monsters and start working on actual Yu Gi Oh Stories. Status: Trying to get started on it.**

 **I have a few more planned, but I don't want to waste anymore time here. Tell me what you guys think of these. Anyway, I plan to have the first real chapter of Multiverse Romance uploaded sometime tomorrow. I've decided to have each couple in parts, so I don't make things feel rushed. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this story and I hope you enjoy future stories! As always, criticism is welcomed!**

 **I wanted to make a statement that I got this done in school, but I thought that would be awkward.**


	9. Monna and Dakori VS Obuni and Rubalt

**Super speeded this. I'm back here everybody! Enjoy!**

Goten and Trunks woke up and saw their mothers watching them carefully. Chi Chi was spasticity examining Goten, "Are you alright?! Did you keep your memory?!"

While CC was practically exam molesting her child, Bulma was checking to make sure that Trunks wasn't severely hurt, "Are you okay sweetie?"

Bulma rubbed Trunk's hair and turned to Mosco with interest. But enough foreshadowing, let's get to what you came here for…..BLOOD!

Obuni and Rubalt were throwing flurries of punches at Monna with speed, but Monna was blocking them with a cocky grin. Monna jumped up and her dairy air exploded in size. Obuni and Rubalt moved out of the way, but Monna's extra thick caused an impact that sent the both of them flying away. They barely stayed on and Obuni turned to Rubalt, "Rubalt, use your Magma Fist!" 

Rubalt's hands glowed bright red and then he punched the ground with both of them, causing the ground to melt and Monna to jump up, "Hot! Hot!" 

Darkori, who was standing in the same spot she was the entire time, sighed, "Must I be the support for everything?"

Darkori threw one of her talismans at the Obuni and Rubalt, causing her and Monna to disappear from their sight. The two martial artist went back to back, "Keep your guard up."

Rubalt saw a quick shift in the ground and slammed his fist into the ground. Magma erupted and fired Darkori clean off the arena, "There goes one."

"I don't think so." Obuni replied, pointing to the stands and showing that Darkori was not there. Rubalt and Obuni looked around the arena and waited for a sign. Then, they both felt a rumbling on the ground. They were pushed by Monna and were both sent flying off the arena. They were teleported to the stands and Rumsshi knocked them both with his trunk, "How dare you make the intense wait for this fanfiction to be updated not worth while!" 

The Grand Priest descended, "Both of U10's fighters have been eliminated! Monna and Darkori of U4 are the winners!"

The illusion dropped and Monna and Darkori were revealed to be standing there. Monna had a special brand of 'are you kidding' look, "That's it?"

They were both teleported back to the stands and the Grand Priest ascended, "Now for the battle between Zarubuto and Rabanra of U2 and Zoiray and Kettol of U11!" 

Helles turned to the love knight duo, "Believe in Love and even their Justice will fall!" 

"Yes, Lady Helles, we will!" The two said before jumping down.

Belmond turned to Kettol and Zoiray, "Show these two the might of U11!" 

"Yes sir!" They said before jumping down.

The two teams looked at each other and said their most defining passion to each other, "LOVE!/JUSTICE!"

 **And that's that! Sorry, but I could not think of anyway to make the fight a non stomper, so I beg you to bear with me. Thank you and you are all sexy!**


	10. Rabanra and Zarubuto V Zoiray and Kettol

**Hello! This time we got U2 twos vs U11 twos! Not long, but I worked in a cutaway that ties into another story. I don't have muve much to say. Fight!**

Zarubuto was throwing punches at Kettol and Zoiray, but wasn't landing any. From behind, Rabanra's green spot on his head was glowing bright and his wrist were glowing as well, "Grand Neon Blast!"

Rabanra fired a large beam of energy towards the three fighters, but Zarubuto glowed yellow as the beam approached, "Tachyon Flight!"

Zarubuto took off into the air at high speed and Rabanra's beam hit Kettol and Zoiray directly. They almost fell off the stage, but Zoiray sprouted wings and grabbed Kettol. Khai was smiling, "The coordination of the Pride Troopers has always been their greatest strength. "

Helles was sharing Khai's smile, "The bonds of love has always been what drove the Knights and Maidens to be as unified as they our."

They both spoke, "Now show them the strength of justice/love!" 

Beerus looked at them with a snare, "They're the gods of twin universes alright."

Bulma looked his with curiosity, "Really?"

Whis chuckled, "Yes, really. Both Helles and Belmond are convicted to an ideal. Helles's ideal is love and Belmond's is addition, their warriors appear to have close connections to those ideals. Jiren being an obvious exception of course"

Beerus turned to Whis with an over-the-top angry look, "So you're telling me that the reason their mortal levels were so high is because of their beliefs?" 

"Somewhat."

Kettol started to fire energy blast into the air at Zarubuto, but wasn't making progress. Rabanra glowed green and formed an energy shield from his right wrist, "Neon Shield!"

Zoiray smirked and started to spin around, forming a tornado. Zarubuto flew away and formed an X with his arms, "Tachiyon Disable!"

A yellow X formed on Zoiray's chest and the tornado stopped, causing him to almost crash and fly into the air with his wings, "How did you do that?!"

"Tachyon Disable cancels an ability you have. The lost of your tornado technique grants a large disadvantage to you!" 

Zoiray gritted his teeth and Rabanra threw a green energy sphere at him, "Neon Throw!"

The sphere hit Zoiray directly, causing him to go flying off the arena. Zoiray was teleported to the stands, "Zoiray of U11 has been eliminated!"

Kettol started to laugh, much to the confusion of the love fighters, "What is this laughter about?"

Kettol raised his hands into the air, "My special attack, Raining Justice Hell!"

Kettol threw his arms down and black spheres started to rain down towards Zarubuto and Rabanra. Zarubuto was knocked out of the sky and Rabanra was pushed off the arena. They were both teleported next to Helles, "Zarubuto and Rabanra of U2 have been eliminated!" 

Monna looked at Rabanra with concern, "No! My new, sweet orange!"

Quitela was now bewildered, "Where did this come from?"

Helles turned to Rabanra, "What happened?"

"Cards are falling differently, let's put it." 

Helles sighed and rubbed her temples, "Getting better results than Vikal and Brianne are." 

**-Convention-**

In a flashy room, Brianne was looking deadpan at a dance floor with Su looking at her, "If you can beat this dance floor, I'll give dating a try."

Brianne put her hands on her hips and smirked, "Is this because you want to record me dancing at a convention."

"Maybe."

 **-TOP Arena-**

The Zenos started to wave happily, "Thank you for the fights! Let's do it again soon!"

Beerus sighed in relief, "Let's hope that next time we won't need to find outside teams."

Whis turned to….somewhere and whispered, "We will." 

All of the fighters teleported out and the Grand Priest looked off, "I trust they'll bring more non-TOP fighters in the future."

The Zenos raised their arms up, "Yeah!"

 **That's it! Future chapters will have more effort.**

 **I'm considering on making a parody story that mocks certain types of movies with Godtube, whaddya think?**

 **The next two chapters of RWBYPC are planned for later this week. For those of you who read it.**

 **Love is in bloom~It is a weird thing for future stories~ Because one chapter of MR is up soon and one of those chapters of RWBYPC is on romance~**

 **~Feedback is wel-COMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM EEEEEEE!~**


	11. Fight Setup 3

**Yoooo** **oooo!** **This is short set up. Enjoy this redundant set up chapter.**

The Zenos were playing with cards. F. Zeno played a card with 18 on it, "I attack you with my 18 and win!"

P. Zeno faked falling over and laughed, "Fun!"

The Grand Priest appeared with a tablet, "Things have been rather silent on the progress of The United Universe, so I figured you would enjoy holding additional exhibition rounds."

The Zenos went wide eyed and raised their hands up, "YAY!"

The Grand Priest smiled and turned around, "I shall inform them at once. We shall make it three on three."

The Grand Priest vanished and both Zenos went back to their game.

 **-Earth-**

Tien was standing on a platform and overlooking some students standing. Yamcha walked up next to him and smirked, "Your students are looking pretty good Tien."

Tien turned to him with a stern expression, "They still have a long way to go and aren't you supposed to be training?"

Yamcha shrugged and was about to walk out of the room, "Pardon me, but I do believe that we need your assistance."

Yamcha turned to see Whis floating there and ran up to him, "You need my talent, Lord Whis?"

"Actually, I was here to see Tien. But I suppose you can fit the definition well enough." 

Tien glanced at Whis with a stern glance, "Another exhibition round?"

"Three on three this time."

Tien smirked and crossed his arms, "I actually have a request. One of my students is making some progress and I would like to test her."

"Very well. This would simplify things." 

Tien turned to the crowd, "Yurin!"

A girl in a green dress with her black hair tied in two and black eyes started running up the stair, "What do you want baldie?"

Tien narrowed his gaze at her, "Your ability to show respect still needs work."

Yurin waved her hand at him, "Ah. Whatever."

Tien sharpened his gaze, "We should get going-"

"Tien!" A yell came from the door behind them.

They turned to see a small man with pale as a ghost skin, red cheeks, green clothes, and a green hat, "Chiaotzu?"

Chiaotzu stopped in front of Tien, "I wanna try and get back into fighting. Please let me go in your place!"

Tien appeared extremely dumbfounded, "Chiaotzu, this is fighting against some of the strongest fighters of the universe."

Chiaotzu gave him puppy dog eyes and Tien sighed, "Fine."

Chiaotzu leapt into the air with a smile, "Yes!" 

Whis smiled and raised his staff into the air, "A good opportunity to test other warriors. Wouldn't you agree, Lord Beerus." 

Beerus grumbled and waved his hand, "Whatever."

Whis rose his staff in the air and they were all consumed by a field.

 **-World of Void-**

The U7 team appeared on the benches with Yamcha looking amazed, "So, this is the place?"

Whis pointed his staff at the arena, "Indeed. This ring has much value to the kings." 

The other teams were already there. U2 had Zirloin, a girl with antennas, red business shirt and pants, and had compounded eyes that were similar to a praying mantis, and a man with yellow, armadillo like armor, a spiked mace like tail, and red eyes. U3 had Magna, Bollerator, and a green, lizard-like man with a grey cybernetic torso, tail, and red eye. U4 had Shosa and two other Okami with black uniforms and green eyes. U6 had Cabba with two Saiyans wearing armor similar to his own. One was a woman with her hair in a ponytail and the other was a man with a widows peak and ponytail as well as chin hair. U9 had the Trio De Dangers and U10 had Jirasen, a pink woman with a purple dress, green eyes, blue hair, and gloves, and another woman with blue skin, light blue hair, purple eyes, and a green tank top and shorts. And lastly, U11 had Kahersal, Voun, and Kunshee. Yamcha looked at them all with a worried look, "So, these are the guys from the tournament?" 

Tien eyed the new fighters, "No. Some of these guys are new."

Whis chuckled to himself, "It would seem we were timely with our new fighters."

Beerus started grumbling as the Zenos appeared, "Hi!"

The Grand Priest appeared and the fighter wheel appeared, "We will jump clean into the festivities!"

The wheel started to glow on multiple teams and stopped on U7 and U9, "The first fight will be U7 vs U9."

Yamcha grinned, "Guess we're up first."

Yamcha jumped off the benches with Yurin and Chiaotzu following suit. The Trio De Dangers jumped down after them. Bergamo eyed their competition with a smirk, "This will be quick."

The Grand Priest levitated above them with his hand in the air, "Let the battle begin!" 

**Yamcha getting action. INCONCEIVABLE! Yeah, Yamcha's getting action. Thought I'd give the character something. Oh yeah, and Yurin and Chiaotzu too I guess.**

 **I'll have this updated next week. Hopefully and I can get some cut aways. Wouldn't that be nice.**


	12. U7 Trio VS Trio De Dangers

**This is here! You've anticipated it and it is here. U7 VS U9! We'll be seeing Yamcha's return to the fight, Yurin doing something, and Chiaotzu (I always forget how to spell his name.) doing….as much as he did in Z, Super, and GT Combined. Have fun!**

Team U7 stood still as U9 did the same, "Stay tight. We don't know what these guys can do.

Bergamo looked to Lavender, "Alright. You go ahead and see what they can do. Knock 'em off."

That sentence caused a grin on Lavender's face, "Time to break out the poison."

Lavender blew a large cloud of poison at U7, however they all jumped to avoid the attack. Chiaotzu glowed yellow as he started to fly around, "I can use my own techniques to float."

Lavender growled and jumped up, "Your flights over!"

The yellow wolf fired purple Ki blast at Chiaotzu, pushing off the arena and sent him falling into the abyss. He appeared next to Tien, "Oh man."

Yurin held her hands together, "Tarpi-Tarpi-Tar Pit!"

A pool of tar appeared below Lavender, "What the?!"

Basil raised his leg up and formed a red Ki blast, "Shining Blaster!"

He kicked it at the tar pit, causing an explosion that sent Lavender flying, "Screw you!"

"Better than tar, ain't it?!"

Yurin held her arms out and started to twirl. She started to glow and flowers started to form around her, "Flower's Whip!"

The flowers turned into a whip with Poison Ivy leaves on them and started to twirl it around, "Time for me to deal with you dirty dogs!"

She lashed the whip towards Basil and the whip wrapped around his leg. Whis looked at the whip with curiosity, "Interesting. She has found a way to mix magic with Ki."

Tien had a stern look, "She's been training herself to mix them. She'll try to fight me eventually."

Basil was jumping around her with a smirk, "So what if you have a fancy whip?!"

There was an intense itch from his leg, "Why is my leg itching?!"

Yurin smirked as she tugged the whip back and tripped Basil over, "That shows you, dirty doggy!" 

Bergamo appeared behind Yurin and put his hand on her shoulder, "I don't appreciate what you're doing to my brother."

Yurin gritted her teeth, "Get your hands off me perv-"

Before she could finish, Bergamo tossed her over his shoulder and off the arena. She appeared beside Tien and started stomping the ground, "Stupid dogs!"

Tien groaned as the Grand Priest appeared in front of them, "Yurin of U7 has been eliminated!

Yamcha turned from Bergamo to Basil to Lavender and back to Bergamo, 'Keep your cool Yamcha.'

Basil started to kneel over and scratch his leg, "Damnit! This itches!"

In that split second, Yamcha formed a Ki blast in his hand, "Spirit Ball!"

Yamcha threw it at Basil with blinding speeds. The ball pressed against his chest and pushed him clean off the edge. The ball turned down and Basil landed on the benches. Lavender and Bergamo looked shocked at what just happened, "What just happened?!"

Back in the stands, Tien smiled at what happened, "Yamcha's training is starting to pay off."

Beerus lazily turned to him, "So, that crybaby's actually training."

Tien looked away for a moment.

 **-Five Months Earlier-**

Tien was standing outside of an apartment, listening to extreme sobbing. Tien knocked the door and placed his hands behind his back, "It's me. Tien."

After a moment of silence, the door opened and Yamcha was seen with his eyes watering and in a white shirt, "Hey."

Tien looked at Yamcha with a serious expression, "Puar told me you've been caught up with not being invited into the tournament and I thought you could use some help."

Yamcha smiled and rubbed the back of his head, "You heard that, huh?"

Tien took a quick breath, "You want to return to Martial Arts, don't you?"

Yamcha frowned and sighed, "Yeah…"

They were both silent for a moment, which was broken by Tien holding his hand out, "Come with me and let me help you with it."

Yamcha didn't say anything for a moment, but then took Tien's hand with tears in his eyes, "Alright!" 

**-Present-**

"He's been training hard to catch up with us ever since."

Beerus was looking at Yamcha with disinterest, "So basically, he's throwing a tantrum."

Tien glared at him, before turning back to Yamcha. Yamcha was dodging punches from Lavender, "What's wrong?!"

Yamcha kept dodging the attacks until his white aura parried one of Lavender's punches, "Neo Wolf Fang Fist!"

Yamcha started to throw a series of open handed punches at Lavender, before pulling his hand back and throwing a punch that sent Lavender flying off the arena. Lavender appeared next to Basil with his teeth clenched, "Lavender of U9 has been eliminated!

Bergamo sighed, "Idiots."

Yamcha turned towards Bergamo with a smirk on his face, "Yeah. You're next."

"You do realize the only reason you knocked them off was luck and timing, right?"

Yamcha frowned at the statement, "You can't let me have anything."

Bergamo chuckled as he squatted, "The Wolf Fang Fist, it feels like my Wolfgang attacks."

Yamcha took his stance as Bergamo's fingers started to glow red, "Wolfgang Claw Storm!"

Bergamo swiped his hands down and red energy slashes were launched towards Yamcha, who had a stressed look, 'Gotta deal with these!'

Yamcha's aura glowed brightly, "Wolf Fang Tornado!"

Yamcha spun around with his hands out and swiped at the at the slashes, causing an explosion that sent Yamcha flying towards the edge. Yamcha went over the edge, but grabbed it before he could fall into the abyss. He pulled himself up and started to take deep breaths, "That all you got?"

Bergamo appeared in front of him and punched him in the stomach, sending him flying off the arena and into the abyss. Yamcha appeared next to Tien, "Yamcha of U7 has been eliminated! U9 are the victors!"

Bergamo jumped onto the benches with a smirk, "Guess I'm even with U7 now."

Lavender and Basil started laughing, while Yamcha looked down, "Man. Thought I've finally caught up with you guys."

Tien smiled at him, "Your timing allowed you to knock off two warriors-"

Yurin looked annoyed, "I helped!"

"-and you showed some skill. You're getting there." 

Yamcha smiled at this, "Thanks man."

The Grand Priest descended above the arena and gestured to the wheel, "Our next fight will be between U6 and U11!"

Cabba jumped down and turned to the other Saiyans, "Master Renso, Kinpira, come on down!"

Kinpira grabbed Renso's arm and jumped down, much to the latter's annoyance, "You don't need to hold my hand for every test."

Kinpira pinched Renso's arm with an annoyed look, "You're lucky I didn't just throw you down here."

Cabba smiled sheepishly as he raised his hands, "There's no need for that. We're just testing Renso's new leg."

Kahersal coughed and crossed his arms, "We're about to fight?"

Cabba sighed and held his head down, "This day is not going to get any better, is it?"

The Grand Priest rose his hand into the air, "Begin!"

 **OKAY GOOGLE DOCS! I GET IT! YOU THINK RENSO IS SPELLED RENZO! I DON'T KNOW WHY, BUT YA DO!**

 **Annnnnyyyyywhhooooo. Did you all enjoy Yamcha doing something for once since the original Dragon Ball and that time he dropped Goku off? I hope so.**

 **Renso is in the game! I'll explain how in the next chapter.**

 **Next chapter. Maybe next week. Wanna work on romance to meet that deadline I set for myself.**

 **The next TOP chapter will begin work after the next romance is uploaded, so look forward to that.**

 **See ya and look forward to seeing what you've got to say!**


End file.
